AKA Monsters
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Feared by school and scared to become themselves, they do not have friends. However, both being lured by a crazy idea, they will have the best times… dealing with their worst enemies— each other. Will the romance flag be raised this time just before graduation? Shizaya.
1. Let's be Friends

Oh, I just re-watched a series and so I wanted to have a story with that element, too. No, not the plot or situational things… just that kind'a 'club'. Heheh, but I will do my best on this one to be more of original than copycat. ^^ I now present you, **A.K.A. Monsters**, a Romance/Supernatural type of story… which is much more inclined to the Romance part. Multiple pairings and of course, Shizaya!

Introductory might hint otherwise… but sheesh… it's not like that! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara and Bokuwa. There are also other references used yet fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, language, violence, supernatural, sensual themes, healthy insanity— a lot. OOC. High-school-themed. Tsun-tsun-dere-dere!

…

**A.K.A. Monsters**

…

**Summary: **Feared by school and scared to become themselves, they do not have friends. However, both being lured by a crazy idea, they will have the best times… dealing with their worst enemies— each other. Will the romance flag be raised this time just before graduation? Shizaya.

…

**A.K.A. Monsters**

_**Bound by the sole purpose of confession lies the wildest dreams of one's heart…**_

…

The morning wind starts blowing as the students march once again towards their dearest Raira Academy— the only high school in the district. Spring blossoms greet them in this new school year… readying themselves for the school opening ceremony. Gentle smiles embrace their faces and another year will be spent with their living treasures…

Friends.

However, not everyone this year is happy. Currently in his third year and still unsuccessful to gather friends, it must be very lonely for him. But he is more than used to this… ever since he was four, no one had the nerve to even play with him.

He is a brute. He is a monster. He is nothing but trouble and violence.

Time is getting spent by either merely staring out the window, dumping his face at the table, sleeping on the rooftop… or fighting off everyone who wants to. He has been renowned as the 'Automatic Fighting Doll'— such in a way that one's token is a simple display of attacking stance… and the product will be massive destruction. But at times that he is in 'idle mode', he is nothing less tranquil than a rock in the garden… so quiet and unmoving. But due to the risky and daring (stupid) gang members, his life has never been so loud…

More likely when the phantom student comes along.

Just like the 'Fighting Doll', he never had any friends— no one even knows which class he belongs or whether he really is a student of that school. All he does is run library work during suspensions and to put tokens on the Doll when he is free. No one has ever seen him in a class… and so no one can tell if he is a good or bad academic student. And since it has been three years since he is first spotted, everyone thought the trouble will only last until the end of that school year.

So… the phantom student must be making the most of it.

"IIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!" That familiar yell echoes around the corridors… only to be followed by loud crashing sounds. The class clerks run away from their stations as they speed away from the sources of the sound. And for those who stayed, before their scared eyes runs across a man in dark blazers and red shirt. He runs across the corridors in evasion of the flying chairs being thrown at him.

"What the fuck, Shizu-chan? Have the vacation clouded your sight?" The student in red laughs out and the one wearing the blue blazers and white shirt yells back, "Stop running and let's see, you flea!" Malicious laughter then echoes around as the student in red vanishes along with the smoke of the commotion. The other guy brings down the chair he is holding and begins picking up the nearby thrown ones…

"Every year. Every damn year. He's the source of my problems."

_Hi, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and I will be graduating from Raira Academy at the end of this academic year. I may have no friends for now but I will try my best to find just even one. I just have to scratch that flea off from the face of the world first— those are my goals and this is my story!_

…

**A.K.A Monsters**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**First Activity: Let's be Friends**

…

"Hey, have you heard? They said the class rosters have been shuffled again." "Huh? That's so sudden! So that means my classmates last year are not really my classmates this year?!" "…It's been the school's policy to rearrange rosters once in a while." "Yeah, this school is weird. It even has three sets of uniforms… with different color themes." "…Yeah, the black, blue and yellow uniforms. They say it is to make it look like our district has three high schools. That's just twisted!"

Girls are loudly gossiping nearby the Fighting Doll who is simply staring outside the window that morning. He has nothing else to do since he has finished cleaning the room minutes ago before eight strikes— even though the other class clerk did not come early out of fear.

"…Hey, I heard you said the rosters have been rearranged? Is that why Heiwajima belongs to our class now?" "Hey, not so loud! He might hear you." "Oh, my!"

"…What the fuck am I hearing?" Shizuo then shifts to dump his face at the desk, "…That fucking flea is the one responsible for this…"

"…Anou, is this seat taken?" Shizuo twitches as he hears the class gasp and then he lifts his face to see most of their classmates' eyes nailed at his direction. He then straightens up and looks at his side… seeing a beautiful lady standing before the seat beside him. Her pale brown hair and dim green orbs somewhat points out her non-Asian origins and yet she speaks fluent Japanese. She is also wearing the black-red uniform for women— black midrib blazers and a long red dress with a pleated skirt— along with her black high socks and white shoes.

"Is it? I mean— is the seat taken?"

"…N… No." Shizuo murmurs and then she smiles a bit as she sits down… noticing the gazes she is earning from everyone else. She then turns to Shizuo, "Anou, is there something on my face?"

"…You're not Japanese, are you?" Shizuo answers with another question— the girl thinking that he must be referring to her non-Japanese appearance as the reason why she is being eyed upon. She then twitches and gives him a small smile, "Yes, I'm Irish… but I am studying here in Japan for two years now." She then offers a hand for handshake, "My name is Celty Sturluson. What's yours?"

"…S-She's the transfer student, right?" "…No wonder she doesn't know how dangerous that man is."

She twitches even before Shizuo can reply and slowly retracts her hand as she looks around— finding people scared for her. The blonde guy then turns away and then murmurs, "Keep away. It'll be better for you."

The girl sighs and then she brings out a notebook and begins browsing it. The class members then go back to their original topics and then Shizuo takes a glance at what she is reading— seeing that nothing is written in there. Then she writes at the side nearest to Shizuo…

'Don't you want to be friends with me? (smiley)'

…

**A.K.A. Monsters**

…

At the rooftop where only a few students dare to come due to the presence of the Doll, Celty Sturluson wanders around to see everything from there, "Wow, this is a wonderful place! I can see the whole school from here!"

"Get down. You'll get suspended if they spot you here."

"…!" Celty ducks down and crawls towards Shizuo, "You should have said earlier." The blond watches her sit down properly and fishes inside her bag for a packed lunch— noticing the panicky tone she has earlier. He then begins after she murmurs 'Itadakimasu' and digs at her food, "You seem to cook just fine." She hums and then she smiles with a declining hum, "Someone else prepared this for me. I told him I will be eating up here but then he said there's a monster here so I shouldn't go."

She then looks around, "But I don't see anything strange—" "I AM the monster." "Huh?" Celty stares at him and then she kindly smiles, "You don't look like a monster at all." "You haven't seen it." "Then let's put some tokens in, shall we?"

The two look at a direction and the student in red earlier shows himself, "What a very cute improvement, Shizu-chan! You're hitting it off with a girl… not Japanese, moreover."

"Why of all times…?" Shizuo grinds his teeth and then Celty points at him, "You're… uhm, the so-called phantom student, right?" The boy twitches and goes to her side and squats down, "Oh my, a transfer student knows me. I'm so touched." "Well, I heard you are causing some trouble around school. Is it—?" The boy holds her head and makes her face the blond, "Then why don't you ask the Automatic Fighting Doll right there?"

"You flea…" Shizuo gets up and rotates his shoulder, "How many times do I have to tell you not to show your face around here?! HUH?!"

"Oooops! See ya later!" The boy runs down the stairs as well as the blond who just decided to chase him. The woman cocks her head to the side and she brings out her phone to message someone.

…

**A.K.A Monsters**

…

Afternoon classes are done and Shizuo just have to go home now. After the event at the rooftop during lunchtime, Celty has not spoken to him just yet. He then leaves the classroom while Celty is still packing her things up. She then watches him pass by then the girls surround her, "Sturluson, right?" "H-Hai." "…You should know better than to get near Heiwajima. You wouldn't know when he's going to hurt you." "He's a monster… get away from him."

Celty suddenly feels bad with all the warnings she has been receiving from them. Such disheartening thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I need to go." She quickly evades all concerns and then walks out of her classroom. She then speed-walks towards the entrance of the building and then a guy waves at her, "Celty!"

The guy has somewhat dark short hair and eyeglasses. He is wearing the school's blue uniform just like what Shizuo is wearing.

"There you are." She goes to him and then the bespectacled guy smiles at her, "Anou…" He then cries childishly, "Aren't you hurt? I heard you were hanging around the Fighting Doll! I was so worried about you!"

"…You, too?" "…?" "To be honest, he's a nice guy… when he's not mad." "…! He has let out his fury on you?!" "…The phantom student that passed us by earlier came and then Heiwajima-kun chased him." "…Eh? Whenever that phantom student comes around, he always loses his cool…"

"I think he needs friends, Shinra." The guy then twitches and chuckles with a helpless face, "Well, he's nothing like you, Celty. He can perfectly live alright with all that. Besides, if he really wants friends… he should do something about his attitude."

"Then what do you suggest should I do?"

"Well, that's…! HUH?!" The guy named Shinra shrieks and then he suddenly hides behind Celty. The girl then smiles kindly and greets him, "Hello, Heiwajima-kun." "Neh, tell me what should I do, Kishitani? HUH?"

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart!" "You can start by acting friendlier." "Tch. They all think I'm going to swindle them or something." "Ignore challenges?" "How can I ignore someone who is basically throwing knives at me?! …Sorry." "…Befriend that guy?"

The blonde guy stones up… only to grind his teeth at the woman, "Do you have any idea of what you're talking about, huh?! That flea never deserved anyone! He is good for nothing all I wanted for him to do is die!" She then crosses her arms before her chest, "…Exactly." The guy twitches and straightens as she starts explaining, "That is what everyone thinks of you as well. You should probably know how hard it is for him feel that. It's not just you, Mr. Automatic Fighting Doll… even he gets that kind of eyes and treatment."

Shizuo then sighs and punches the wall behind Celty on the side where Shinra is not on, "You don't get it at all." She then twitches and then Shinra eyes at him differently. Shizuo then continues talking, "I understand where you are coming from, Sturluson. But I want you to know that that flea does not see things the same way we do. He intentionally hurts people and I don't. There is a big difference between the two of us."

"…I see." Celty then smiles and puts her hands behind her, "Then that means that you have more of a heart than he does. And that also means that it'll be easier for you to do that than waiting him to do so, neh?"

…An awkward moment of silence envelops the three and then Shizuo then decides to walk away— losing the argument yet remaining stubborn, "I refuse."

The conversation ends with those words and then Shinra Kishitani goes in front of Celty, "…We can just give up on this, Celty. You can't force your ideals on someone who refuses to take in anything anymore. Pain numbs the heart, I know you know that."

"…That's why I wanted to help him!" "…He doesn't want it…" Shinra scratches his head and looks at Shizuo's direction, "…Or more like, even if he wants to do what you are saying… it's going to be tough asking for help. More likely in making peace…"

"…Help? Peace? Friends?" Celty murmurs words and then she gasps loudly in excitement, "I have an idea how to do this! Thank you, Shinra!"

…

**A.K.A. Monsters**

…

In their classmates' relief, Celty Sturluson— the Irish transfer student— has not talked to Shizuo Heiwajima— the Automatic Fighting Doll— for almost three days now ever since they have warned her. And as the afternoon classes have gone away, they start checking up on her and telling her their 'we told you so' remarks. However, Celty just smiles at them and speaks in a determined voice, "I haven't given up yet."

She then runs off to the entrance and tugs on Shinra towards a location. They head to the auxiliary library and then Shinra asks her, "Celty, where are we going?" "Auxiliary library." "Why there?" "…Well, the school needs the Presidents of each club to be submitting their club rules and regulations, aims and lists of members to the librarian there. Monthly update needed as well…"

"Wait? A club?"

Celty just nods and then they walk near the library door… hearing people converse with murmurs, "Just put it right there." "But these are useless books, Tsukumoya. You should throw them away." "Those are school property. Leave them alone."

"…I'll just… put them here. Fuck, it's too high…!" "If you damage anything, you have to fix it." "…I forgot I can… there." "Orihara idiot."

Celty then knocks at the door and then she opens the door… finding the librarian sitting at his desk— browsing student records. She then walks to him as Shinra closes the door behind them. She then speaks as she gets near enough, "I came here for the listing for legitimate clubs. Here are the copy of our requirements and the club registration form." "…Hmm. Okay, let me check."

Celty then looks around— probably looking for the person the librarian is talking with. She then gazes at the Helper's Board which enlists the names of the student helpers in the auxiliary library. However, there is only one name on the list. The kanji of the student's name is quite hard to decipher and then she cocks her head to the side… "Orihara… Rin… ya?"

"It's read as Izaya— but written with those kanji." The voice of the phantom student echoes in the library and the students look at their side… seeing him rolling an empty trolley towards them, "Club registration, huh."

Celty stares at him for a moment— quickly noticing that he reacts and speaks differently from the first day they have met. He doesn't seem to remember her as well. His voice is not as happy as it sounded before and his red eyes are filled with biting coldness.

"…Hm, quite interesting." The librarian whispers and then he asks Celty and Shinra, "Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, Raira Academy is the nest of all juvenile elements in Raira District. It is not all about the Fighting Doll, you know." Izaya— the phantom student— peers on the paper the librarian held after going around the desk, "…Watchers Club?"

"We are well aware that a lot of people are causing ruckus to the school and even though they do not do anything, their mere names are enough to send chills to the students. We are not against their existence but it is our best interest to restrict any more chaos from breaking. We do not aim to neutralize them… suppression is also a lot harsher than the actual idea, as well."

"…Orihara, meet your new enemies." Izaya sighs and takes another trolley filled with books, suddenly getting disinterested in the matter, "I'll check up on that once you had the Fighting Doll under your control." "It's not really 'control'. But that is somehow what we intend to do."

"…" Izaya looks at them… only to continue on deeper the library. The librarian then chuckles and then he files in the registration, "Registration secured. You can start your operations tomorrow." "…I'd rather call it activities than operations, Tsukumoya-sensei." "But you're practically street-sweeping Raira! But lem'me give ya some pointers." The librarian gets out of his seat and whispers at Celty's ear, "You better handle Shizuo Heiwajima with extra care. You don't wanna have that guy after you."

"…I will… keep that in mind."

…

**A.K.A. Monsters**

…

Afternoon classes have been done but Celty's request for Shizuo to meet with them by the garden. And since she somehow intrigues the blond, he decides to come by and hear her out. The garden is exceptionally far from the school premises and no other students go that far since thug students have been lurking around lately. And seeing that the pathwalk is cleared from any 'idiots', Shizuo knows that something is already off.

He reaches the forgotten garden and he finds Shinra and Celty waiting at the dirty and mossy pavilion. The bespectacled man sees him from afar and so they go out and meet with Shizuo. However, the blond stops meters before them and then he speaks, "There are bastards normally surrounding this area. It seems to me that… you could have wiped them out."

"Wipe out? It's nothing like that." Celty smiles and then she puts her hands behind her, "Shizuo Heiwajima, why don't you join us at the pavilion? I want to talk about something with you." "…What is this about? I also heard you established something like the Watchers Club. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Celty twitches and then she smiles, "I see, Orihara-san must have told you. I didn't think you were close."

"Don't fuck with me. I don't want to hit women." "No, I just thought maybe… if we had a club which members are… well-known delinquents then… they would easily understand each of our desires to have friends." "…?" Shizuo then gets caught off-guard by the thing… he knew it— it is still about him and the phantom student. He then scratches his head and speaks, "…No can do. You can't keep a club like that. Delinquents are always open to betrayal. You cannot have friends like that."

"But Shizuo-san isn't like that… is he?"

"…I guess I should have fought you after all." Shizuo then picks up a mossy bench and motions to throw it at Celty, "Please leave me alone!" Shinra looks at Celty and then she sighs, "I… also wanted to make use of my strength to stop fights." She then draws out a nightstick-looking thing… only to extend into a three-meter-long pole with a curved blade at the end— a scythe as a matter of fact— "Let's just settle this like this then."

Shizuo twitches within and stares at the woman… "…Who the hell is this Celty Sturluson?"

…

**End of Activity 1**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^


	2. He's Mine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara and Bokuwa. There are also other references used yet fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, language, violence, supernatural, sensual themes, healthy insanity— a lot. OOC. High-school-themed. Tsun-tsun-dere-dere!

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

The third year has started for Shizuo Heiwajima like always… where he gets to clean the room all by himself. However, like always, the phantom student by the name of Izaya Orihara shows up to start another ruckus.

Later that day, he meets a girl named Celty Sturluson who turns to be an advocate of peace and friendship. Though she started as a normal woman, her strange views about the so called 'Monsters' have racked the blond into something. Befriending the raven? Hell no.

Soon, they seem to be up to something like a club… which aims to make the 'Monsters' friends and help in employing peace in the rowdy premises of Raira. He gets challenged by the woman into a fight… exposing her somewhat unnatural nature with that weapon she holds.

This encounter with the Dullahan… what luck and ruin will it bring to the helpless blond?

…

**AKA Monsters**

_**Bound by the sole purpose of confession lies the wildest dreams of one's heart…**_

…

A familiar yawn comes into earshot as Izaya stretches for the boring day. He has left the auxiliary library for some air and now he finds himself beating up some thugs who went after him. Behind a building where the unconscious bodies lie in vain, the phantom student dances around… stepping at each pained being. "This is way boring than fighting Shizu-chan. I wonder what kind of trouble I can give him now~"

His lovely bitter grin plasters at his face as he finishes the little 'the floor is lava' game. He walks away from the silenced crowd with a hum… only to smile bigger, "Am a little touched to know you made your way here just to see me~"

"Don't misunderstand…" The guy, in the same uniform as Izaya and leaning at the wall, kindly smiles at him and then Izaya turns to him— swing his arms behind him and bending forward a bit, "Neh? What does Dota-chin need from me?"

"…Celty Sturluson. She's in school…"

Izaya straightens and tilts his head to the side… eyes looking away from the other guy, "Celty Sturluson? Who the fuck is that? What does she looks like? Is she supposed to be bad news to me?"

"Bad news? Not really… but her club might cause you some trouble."

"Just me?" Izaya bitterly smirks back at the guy much taller than him. The student in red then leans next to the other guy… remembering the peculiar woman who just signed up for a club yesterday. The Watchers Club… to aim peace and order in Raira. In Raira… that is overrun by different gangs and bosses. He makes another bitter expression, "The Watchers Club, is it?"

"Yep… and it seems their first target is _your Shizu-chan_."

Izaya throws a gaze at him without his witty looks. His eyes bare pure anger and despise… like daring him to fucking kid again. However, the other guy just stares at him with a kind smile… soon to be overrun by a scowl, "What? Do I have reasons to lie to you?"

"Seriously, Dota-chin… who is that girl to begin with? Does she think she can actually go against Shizu-chan like that? I always go through hell whenever I play with that brute… and there she goes leashing him like a fucking dog?"

"You sound disgusting for sounding jealous."

"…I don't fucking recall a gang leader with that name." Izaya scowls at nothing at particular— bringing a hand to his chin— and then the guy called Dota-chin straightens and waves at his friend, "See you around, Izaya. I suddenly remember something I need to do."

The phantom student clears the scowl and watches the other guy leave. However, he turns back to Izaya and he speaks, "It's because she's not known with her real name. It's because everyone calls her… the Dullahan…"

Izaya's eyes widen… realizing that Shizuo Heiwajima is indeed in grave danger.

…

**AKA Monsters**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Activity 2: He's Mine**

…

Who the fuck is this woman? Shizuo huffs as he drops the steel pole to the ground. The long scythe has been hitting him as flawless as Izaya does and she seems to avoid like how he does. However, his rage is not enough to even dare to crush her bones like how he wanted to crush the flea. Filled with cuts and bruises, the Automatic Fighting Doll kneels on the ground meters away from the woman called the Dullahan.

She swings around her long scythe and then she speaks, "Does fighting me prove anything to you? Or should you hear me out about why I actually ask you to come here?" She speaks with a worried smile… carefully trying to ensure the blond's life.

The man gets up and he grasps at his big-ass cut across the chest, "…Some things about my strength, yeah. But if this is still about being friends with that fucking flea, then I would surely attack you and crush you. I don't care if you're a woman or something…"

"C… Celty! Be careful!" Shinra calls out and Celty and swings the scythe again, "I don't understand. Why are you so bent in not—?"

"Why are you so fixated on making me do it!?" Shizuo grabs the steel pole again and then he attacks once more. Celty swings the scythe around again and the fierce wind blows around them, "I'm so sorry, Heiwajima-kun. But I just wanted to help you…"

She dodges the hit and then Shizuo makes another wild swing, "I don't need your help!" Celty swings around to evade some more and she flips the scythe around, "There is a rumor… that there are female spirits who collect the souls of warriors and take them to Valhalla… or what you call Heaven…"

"I don't care about your fucking—!" He gets hit by the scythe again… causing another deep cut on his back. He collapses again and he swings the pole around again. Celty jumps out of the way and she exhibits her prowess in handling the long weapon, "Only those who prove themselves worthy can enter Valhalla. I have tested a lot of men… but no one made it yet."

Shizuo scowls at the monologue as he watches her swing around the scythe to a pose… he had seen before, "I am a Dullahan… are you someone I can take to Valhalla?"

Celty Sturluson is the so-called Dullahan. Though she appears to be innocent and average, behind her mask lies a complete being for boldness and bravery. She is well-known for being a formidable fighter in the streets of Ikebukuro— who infuses justice and peace across the streets. The only backlash of her heroism is that she constantly looks for conflicts to find those worthy of the title 'true warrior'.

She's too absorbed into being something she isn't… and she's even ruining Shizuo's life because of it.

Shizuo continues to attack and then Celty rushes once again… aiming to end this already. Shinra holds tightly at the cement railings of the pavilion as he watches the two exchange serious blows on each other— Shizuo suffering more and more. The man loses his balance… only to be swung at by the blade. The scythe breaches his personal space and is about to hit his face—

"TOUCHDOWN!" A yell comes from the man who lands on the blade— causing it to crash to the ground. Shizuo twitches as he sees Izaya standing before him only to be kicked away by the raven. The blond gets thrown away as fast as Izaya does a somersault away from Celty. The Dullahan has regained control of her scythe and tries to hit Izaya but he, too, is a slick opponent.

Shizuo coughs out and then he shakes his head to clear his dizziness. Izaya has his back turned on him… the raven on a rather anger-provoking pose, "Heh, I found my Shizu-chan in a pinch… and it's not even from me." There is despise in his voice and words yet his smirk hasn't disappeared yet.

Celty swings her scythe again to put it behind her, "Izaya Orihara, I was surprised you came." The raven then shrugs his shoulder, "I heard the Dullahan is around so I decided to check it out. It seems that you can live up to your own rumors after all."

Shinra then runs to Celty's side and then she drops her shoulders along with her guard, "I guess the talks end here for today." Izaya smirks bigger and then he does a curtsey, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a monkey to take care of." He then grabs Shizuo by the collar and pulls on him. Shizuo tries to struggle and grabs the raven's arm, "Let me go, you—!"

The raven can only hiss and keeps on dragging the blond… even though blood trickles down his arm.

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

"Don't fucking move! I'll kiss you!" Izaya struggles to keep Shizuo in place as he cleans his wounds with iodine with a scowl fixed on his face. The blond continues to rage nonetheless, "What's with that threat, dammit!? And let me go! I can fix myself—!"

The raven grabs the blond's mouth… his hand trembling for no definite reason known to Shizuo. After some seconds, the blond shuts up and Izaya treats him with ease. Those golden orbs are looking away the entire time and then Izaya suddenly runs his fingers across those old scars in the blond's body. Shizuo blushes at the somewhat affectionate touch… but scowls as Izaya hisses in madness.

No one can scar that amazing body but Izaya. And he certainly hates Celty for doing that…

"…Why didn't you fight that woman?" Shizuo suddenly shoots out of curiosity and then Izaya looks at him with his normal scheming ruby eyes, "Hm. Let's see. I wonder why…"

His eyes then mellow down as he fixes his gaze back to the blond's body. Shizuo clicks his tongue in annoyance… yet he refuses to move… like how Izaya wants him to. His golden eyes scan the dark room and see the bookshelves illuminated by the lamp directed at him. It looks like a library but it seems that it is already closed for the moment.

"Ah, this is the auxiliary library. Sorry, I don't have anywhere else to take you to…"

"It's fine…" For the first time, Shizuo seems to be at ease with the flea. Maybe because he isn't annoying the Automatic Fighting Doll that much. The blond keeps on looking around until he gets bored and stares at Izaya's face instead.

"…I feel embarrassed for getting stared at, Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbles as he pulls on the bandage roll. He then wraps his arms around Shizuo loosely to start bandaging the poor body. In two days at most, it will be better with only small scars as remembrances. The blond blushes as he feels Izaya's clothes press against his chest. Though his body isn't getting near, it still makes the blond uncomfortable…

How can he be so calm and vulnerable with Izaya? Isn't he supposed to be killing this man right now? To be honest, it is the first time Izaya even bothered to treat Shizuo's wounds. Maybe because he got them from someone else… which makes Izaya mad as well. And the problem seems to not stop at that. The blond is also feeling… uncomfortably comfortable with Izaya's distance.

To be honest, he wants to press the raven against his body.

The blonde monster blushes as he thinks of holding the raven close… getting mad at himself for even wishing for it. Izaya notices the squirming and then he asks with a chuckles to annoy the blond, "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Do you want to pee?" However, Shizuo hasn't responded with violence or any action of getting pissed off. He only blushes deeper, "…It's getting cold…"

"…? Ah." Izaya twitches after realizing and then he smirks, "It seems like the blood loss is making you feel cold. Not to mention you don't have your shirt on." Shizuo starts to avoid meeting Izaya's gaze at all costs… and he feels he'll melt if ever he fails to. Huh? Feeling cold and melting? Isn't he supposed to be heating himself up?

"Just hurry up so I can leave already." The blond grumbles only to earn a chuckle from Izaya. The raven then does the unthinkable. Those golden orbs widen in surprise… probably from either the action itself or the heat that suddenly flowed through his mouth. Izaya has just kissed him without any reason at all… and it hasn't stopped being a mere kiss.

Hungrily kissing the blond, Izaya even begin moaning at the foreign and delectable taste Shizuo's mouth is offering. And instead of breaking off, the blond stays motionless… still conquered by surprise. The raven pulls back and licks his lips in attempt to piss the blond again, "Heheh, Shizu-chan's so vulnerable right now. And you look so adorable…"

So adorable that I might rape you? No, that's not going to find its way out Izaya's mouth.

However, Shizuo can only stare at him with utter surprise. Not knowing how to react, he resorts to just looking away from the raven. Izaya twitches at the subtle action and then he begins stroking at Shizuo's bandaged chest, "H-Hey, what's happening to you? Aren't you going to throw me away or something?" Shizuo then glances at him, "Do you want me to?"

Izaya then bursts into laughter before lunging himself into the blond, "What the fuck is certainly wrong with you right now!?" He wraps his arms around Shizuo's waist and presses himself against the blond's chest… uncaring if the wounds bleed or not. However, Shizuo only stares at him from the distance. Nothing much is written on the blond's face… annoying the raven to his limits.

The raven scowls at the blond… "I don't like your lack of reaction, Shizu-chan." The blond closes his eyes as he speaks in his calm tone, "I don't want to deal with you right now." Izaya then grinds his teeth, "Why is that?" Shizuo smirks… knowing that the raven would hate it more if he doesn't respond. The raven sighs and puts his chin on the blond's shoulder, "Geez, I can't predict your actions. I thought I could… but then again…"

Silence conquers the both of them and then Izaya begins drawing circles at Shizuo's back. The blond blushes again at the ticklish feeling… jerking a bit in response. The raven then finds it amusing to feel the blond's jerks at every full circle he does. The response he is giving… is nonetheless turning the raven on. He then slides his face towards the juncture of the neck and shoulder… only to lick and suck the skin.

"Hey, Izaya. What are you doing?" Shizuo hisses as he continues to jerk as he gets tickled by that wet pink muscle connecting to his skin. Izaya then unwraps his arms around Shizuo… as he sits at the blond's lap and holds him by the shoulder. The blond gives him a weird look… only to get kissed again by the raven. Tempted and nearly forced to kiss back, the fighting doll pulls back from the sexual offender, "What the fuck are you—!?"

"Heheh, if Shizu-chan won't respond to my teasing, then I guess I have to tease him in another way…"

"…Fuck you!" Shizuo pushes him off and Izaya lands at the floor with a thud. He then laughs out as Shizuo grabs his tattered shirt and blazers. Finding that they are too bloody and torn to be used, the blond scowls at the garments. The raven recovers from the laughter episode and then he takes off his blazer to give to Shizuo, "Here, you can't walk around half-naked, neh?"

Shizuo grabs the blazer and then he speaks with a hiss filled with despise, "I'm not going to owe you anything for this, you bastard." The raven puts on the annoying smirk and then he waves at the blond, "Ahahahaha, see ya around, Shizu-chan."

The blond gets up from the floor and he walks away from the raven without anything else. Izaya stays at his seat after sighing… trying to find out what got into him earlier as well. However, before completely leaving, Shizuo turns to him with a smile, **"By the way, thanks."** Izaya's ruby eyes widen at the picture that only lasted for a second. The door then creaks which signifies that the blond has left completely.

Izaya brings himself to the floor… "…I can't figure him out." He then stares at his clear arms with a bitter grin… "I wish I have enough time…"

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

A nerve is threatened to pop as Shizuo sees the familiar woman with her boyfriend by the classroom door the next morning. He still hasn't forgotten the whole fight and what he has to endure because of that. Yes, he means the wounds… and the magical kisses. How can he forget Izaya's molestation?

The pale brown-haired woman notices the fuming blond and everyone gasps in fear as the Automatic Fighting Doll stands angry in the hallway. Most have run off inside the classroom while Shinra can only slowly go beside the woman. However, the woman greets him with a smile of sunshine, "Good morning, Heiwajima-kun. It's good to know you can go to school today."

"…Compared to Izaya, those were nothing." He walks with madness towards them which makes Shinra shudder in terror. Celty smiles bigger as he gets closer… close enough for him to her whisper, "So, what happened afterwards? Did Orihara-kun help you or something?" The blond twitches and then she speaks, "I figured he would help you out since he saved you. And you were in no condition to walk alone."

"You purposely cut me so—" Shizuo then stops himself from talking more. He then clicks his tongue as he turns away, "He's a bastard… he'll probably go after you for that."

"For hurting you? Hm, I'm beginning to doubt your relationship."

"Don't spout stupid things. Izaya's my enemy."

"Then what exactly happened next?" Celty demands and then Shizuo turns to her, "Meet me again at the same place. I haven't heard about what you really want to talk about. That's the most I can actually provide you with…"

Celty only smiles again as she refuses to press any further. The Automatic Fighting Doll then goes in the room as he usually does— calm and peaceful.

"Ahehehehe, that's just so badass, Celty." Shinra chuckles and then the girl turns to him, "But still we haven't convinced him to join us. And it seems that the boss of those goons yesterday will go after us, too. Orihara-kun is probably mad as well…"

"Why would he get mad to be honest? I don't think he has a reason to… I mean, Shizuo Heiwajima has a lot of enemies."

"But you saw his face yesterday. He is clearly furious that I dare hurt Heiwajima-kun like that. I have fought with a lot… but this is the first time I heard of something like this." Shinra laughs out at his girlfriend's thoughts and then he smiles, "Then I guess I better be careful if those goons will be coming for revenge. If you won't hear from me today, I'll just be at the mossy pavilion."

The woman nods and then she bids goodbye to Shinra with a small kiss. The man then dances away in glee— earning strange eyes from the people around him. Celty then settles at the seat beside the blonde brute… trying her best to not annoy the man with her presence.

And when she seems to calm down and think of nothing, that's when problems start.

Shinra walks back into their classroom with some new acquaintances… only to hear someone whistle behind them. Shinra turns to them along with the other students… most of his acquaintances gasping in horror, "Kudo!"

There is this guy with a terrifying wind who walks around with his henchmen. The bespectacled man backs off as well to imitate the fear reflecting in his classmates' eyes. "Hm. What do we have here, huh?" Kudo speaks in his delinquent accent and then he stares at Shinra, "You. You are the guy talking with that beautiful miss, right? Who is she again? Celty Sturluson?"

"And if I am?" Shinra then bitterly grins at them with the leader walking up to him and grabbing his collar, "You know what? You're fucked. We heard from Ishikawa… and you know what the means, right?"

"I don't know what you're—" Shinra then gets cut off as the leader punches him hardly. He gets thrown to the floor and then his classmates run off for safety and cowardice. He then gets up and the leader grabs his hair, "I can send a good message to her using you, you know."

Shinra then grins and swipes his hand— causing pang to the owner. He recalls his hand swiftly and then Shinra backs off from them, "Ah, yeah. But you see, I can actually send a message to your gangs and all the gangs in here, too." The leader checks his hand that has been slashed deeply by a blade.

Shinra Kishitani then reveals a scalpel hidden under his palm… "Better be careful of whom to fight. _**The monsters are already watching you…**_"

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. One Great Adversary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara and Bokuwa. There are also other references used yet fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, language, violence, supernatural, sensual themes, healthy insanity— a lot. OOC. High-school-themed. Tsun-tsun-dere-dere!

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

After some actions to fill out the boredom, Izaya Orihara then meets with an acquaintance by the name of Dota-chin. He then speaks of warnings to the phantom student… about the girl named Celty Sturluson who turns out to be who they call the Dullahan.

Realizing who the girl he is fighting with is, Shizuo Heiwajima still refuses to give up… for she keeps on angering him. Suffering from much wounds and bad luck, the Automatic Fighting Doll almost loses his life if ever Izaya didn't come to save him. Though their meeting leads to the raven molesting him.

The next day has arrived and Shizuo meets with Celty and Shinra again… in a much calmer state. When things become less of a trouble, some goons walk around and hunt Shinra Kishitani. Instead of a fearful bystander, he reveals yet his share of monstrosity.

Who are these _monsters_ he spoke of? Will Shizuo be under their leases?

…

**AKA Monsters**

_**Bound by the sole purpose of confession lies the wildest dreams of one's heart…**_

…

Wild clicking of keyboard keys conquer the whole club room as the president seems to be flustered about what she is typing about. With all those files organized in shelves and scattered on the floor and desks, it is indeed the Press Club. The female president in the yellow uniform with a black cardigan then slams her back at her swivel chair and then she scratches her hair rigorously.

"AHHH! What is happening!? Why are there more fights than usual here in Raira!? Just when I am about to graduate!" She then takes a deep breath as she swirls the seat around to face yet another computer. The unit is decorated with some cut-out designs and photos and much personalized than the one she is at earlier. She then giddily types in the keyboard while making mischievous giggles…

KNOCK. KNOCK. The girl twitches as she turns to the open door. A recognizable blond is at the door with some boxes at hand, "Karisawa, here's your precious boxes. Where should I put them?"

"Oh, Shizu-Shizu!" She yips and rushes to get to him, "Thanks for not forgetting! Because I did!" She clears the path for the blond as he takes another big box in one hand. He puts it down at a place and then she claps in the sheer display of strength, "Whoa! You're actually a complete dreamboat! So strong and sexy! You're very handsome, too!"

"…You're probably into your creepy doujinshis again."

"How'd you know!?"

"I know the difference between a normal Karisawa and a Karisawa on drugs."

Shizuo sighs and then he puts all the boxes at the place where she told him to. She then goes to check on the boxes and then Shizuo peers in both computers she is working at. The one is all about the recent and fiercer intra-school fights in Raira… while the other one is…

"Erika Karisawa…" The girl named as such shrieks and then she laughs out, "Oh, you saw it." Shizuo glares at her with his unusual grin, "What the fuck is this? HUH!?" The girl then cups her hands at her cheeks and wiggles with a blush, "I'm so sorry I can't help it, Shizu-Shizu~! I saw the two of you yesterday on the way to the auxiliary library and… KYAAAAA!"

"Fuck you and your dreams, dammit." Instead of hurling out the computer, Shizuo then just straightens and holds out his hand to Erika, "Give me the dame paper and I'll be going." The girl giggles as she gives the paper he has to sign for the delivery, "Thank you, Shizu-Shizu. And if I may, why is the Automatic Fighting Doll blushing? Did my dreams somewhat conspire with Fate?"

"…I'll be going." He just gives back the paper and motions to leave. The girl twitches and then she grins, "Yeah, Shizu-Shizu, can I ask you something?" The blond turns to her and then she asks with a somewhat serious face, "There have been more fights in Raira than the last months of school last year. Do you know why everything is—?"

"They said the Dullahan is in Raira. And she's building a club here to suppress things like those… or more like breed more fights for her ambition." The blond sighs and then he rotates his shoulder in numbness, "And I fell victim to one of those. That was what yesterday is all about…"

"An encounter with a terrible enemy… leads to a perfect chance of romance in an isolated place wherein the suppressed voices of hearts sing in unison!"

"Shit. Go hang yourself."

…

**AKA Monsters**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Activity 3: One Great Adversary**

…

The cool breeze of the open space brushes the whole remote garden… rousing the entities asleep to see the almost setting sun. It is clearly afterschool and they find themselves in the neglected pavilion covered in thick mosses. They try to find the reason for being there… only to be bewildered by the ropes adorning their wrists and ankles.

"The fuck is this!?" Kudo screams in disbelief and then he hears a familiar voice, "Hm. Looks like my little worms are awake." They turn to the direction of the sound and they find Shinra and Celty sitting at the stone benches inside the pavilion. They are having tea in expensive-looking teacups and the bespectacled man smiles at them yet again, "Feels good to be breathing fresh air, isn't it?"

"What the fuck do you want?" The goon leader shifts to release himself but then Celty speaks, bringing her teacup to her side, "We wanted to talk to you. It's about Raira." The man spits at the side and he cusses out loud, "Fuck you! Raira belongs to us and there's no place for you, hag!"

"…If that's the case then you are standing against us." She just smiles and stands up to wield her scythe again. The men shudder at the sight… a breathtaking beauty with a deathly weapon. Kudo then chuckles as nervousness thread his bones, "W-Wait, D-Dullahan-san. We c-can talk about this? W-What do you need f-from us? You want p-people to r-rue over? Y-You can be the Q-Queen—"

"I'm sorry. That's not what I need. And I think, even if I become Queen, you will still rebel against me."

"N-No, certainly n-not." The man titters louder as Celty brings the blade to his neck. The man trembles as he witnesses a blade kiss his neck… a blade wielded by a beautiful woman who is not displaying any emotion by then. Just a plain… Dullahan.

"Oi, Celty Sturluson!" They all turn to the direction of the newcomer… the Automatic Fighting Doll scowling at the sight of a dozen men tied within the pavilion. The girl bears a smile but then the thugs glare at the blond. Kudo then speaks, "Dullahan-dono, you want us to take care of that brute for you! That should prove our loyalty!"

"…Doozo." Celty swings the scythe… instantly cutting all ropes. The men then attacks the blond… but then he grabs a nearby broken bench to swing around. However, the men only duck down to avoid the blow and run off… Kudo displaying a dirty finger at the woman, "Screw you, hag! Women should only be in bed! We will come back and crush you! Prepare your tits and vagina, too!"

The Dullahan, however, does not retaliate… only to smile back to say, "I shall slice you to death the next time." Then Shinra throws scalpels at the leader… nearly missing his face and crotch. The dogs have lost their tails and fled back to their kernel…

"What was that about, Celty?" Shizuo reaches the pavilion and then she speaks as she sits down again, "Waging wars." Shinra then gives a teacup to Shizuo, "Want some, Shizuo-kun?" The blond declines as he sits down a meter next to the woman, "Sorry, I don't like bitter drinks." The other guy then keeps the tea and the woman starts, "If ever yesterday is this nice…"

"Ugh, I don't really like simple people pressing things to me. However, you are different. Can you tell me what the Dullahan wants to do with this… club?" Shizuo turns to her and then she smiles normally, "I want to invite you to our club… the Watchers Club. In papers, it is intended to… cage those threatening people within Raira. Those who do not actually wanted conflicts but are gravely exposed to due to their public image."

She then hands out a bracelet to him and the blond inspects the accessory, "But my real goal is to give way for the likes of us… to find people who will not shun us for who we really am. I know we suffer from the same things back then… and just like how I had Shinra, I know you can meet someone you could surely depend on."

"But aren't you lovers? Are you telling me you're just friends?"

"Don't be silly, Shizuo-kun. Celty's my wife… and it's my duty as a man to be her lover, bestfriend, brother, father and so on and so forth…" Shinra speaks for the girl and then she smiles at Shizuo, "At the same time, it's the club's duty to help out those… so-called monsters from being subject to emotional harassment. We will also provide assistance to them so they will lessen the display of monstrosities within the school. We should help each other and that's the fastest way to have friends…"

"Birds of the same feather flock together, huh." The blond sighs and then he looks at Shinra who seems to be fetching something from a box… something sweet-smelling, "So you're planning to recruit Izaya, too?"

The woman gives him a reassuring nod and then he hisses, "Sorry, I don't think Izaya will like the idea. He probably shuts you off instead." Celty twitches and then she looks at the side, "I will… convince him." Shinra then hands out a plate of cake slices to the two, "For the mean time, let's refresh and think of a way to redecorate our club… pavilion."

Celty nods and then Shizuo almost grabs the plate and begins digging in… finding people who seem to appreciate his being and have a 'need' of him.

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

It is indeed a great day. Shizuo contentedly walks around as he takes glances of the simple setting sun. Aside from the Press Club's badass president, Erika Karisawa, no one has ever deemed his strength as useful. Even Shizuo himself. However, just today… he gets admitted to this peculiar assembly of people like him, the Watchers Club. Though he doubts they could recruit more people.

For in fact, there are also people like him out there. But they use and get used by those gangs ruling Raira Academy. And there are also 'monsters' who refuse to work with them and have the same cause. One of those is Izaya Orihara, the phantom student. That person is also hunted by gangs to make him their pet but he simply refuses and kicks their asses.

All he ever wanted to is annoy the Fighting Doll, anyway.

Izaya. The name somewhat brings unease to the blonde student— completely destroying his contented mood. The irritation roots not from the daily fights they usually have… but that controversial 'yesterday afternoon'. The odd behavior has somewhat swayed the anger shielding his curious thoughts and he cannot help but to wonder why. Is there a reason why Izaya would actually risk his life by nursing his one true enemy?

And what makes matters worse is that Shizuo's mind has become active throughout the whole day. He's too hyped up in hearing about the Watchers Club and knowing what happened to Izaya's mind. And that sudden moment in the Press Club somewhat didn't escape his head. That fucking skit written in Erika's colorful unit somewhat gets carved in his head…

For the woman is a witch. A strangely clairvoyant witch at that…

_The light flickers as they lie breathing heavily in that dark room. Hot breaths come to brush at each other's faces as their distance seems to have fled… leaving them close for such time. Though they complain in their strange closeness, their bodies refuse to move and remain locked in their positions. His arms move slowly and soothing behind the blond's broad back— dressing such an insulting scar in his creamy skin._

'_It wasn't mine. This isn't mine.' His insides ravage the thought of having someone else hurt his beloved man. He regards it as the strange affection to a favorite toy that was broken by someone else— not a friend for worst. He knows this man before him is nothing but a toy he wants to play with… and he is a mature person. He thinks that loving a toy is yet a child's nature._

_But for this moment, he is angry. He wants to hurt whoever broke this toy of his. Though is it nothing but scratched, he is still mad… and he wants to murder someone. But the stiffness of the man before him makes him feel otherwise… as if thanking whoever did this since it has given him a chance to embrace him like this. 'So lovely…' His thoughts suddenly shift back to the other man as he notices him take a deep breath…_

"_So cold." Shizuo burrs in cold… weakly tugging at Izaya's shirt to pull him closer. The blond blushes in embarrassment from asking something very intimate from someone he has bad blood with. He is basically asking his archenemy to warm him for he's cold. And clothes won't be as sufficient. He needs Izaya's flesh… his warm milky body._

"_What the hell, Shizu-chan?" The raven chuckles as he blushes as the blond's tugging become stronger. Soon, his creamy free hand sneaks inside the gap between Izaya's shirt and tummy. Red orbs widen in surprise as he feels the blond's warmth radiates through his hand. The hand moves around more to his chest and then Shizuo keeps on pulling on Izaya little by little. Finally realizing what the blond means, Izaya leans closer for a kiss…_

_Warming up Shizuo with that generous kiss, a sudden urge fills the both of them… to melt each other with their own ways._

"Oi, Shizu-chan." The blond suddenly twitches and stares at the distant figure before him. Izaya inquisitively hums as he makes out that strong blush on the Fighting Doll's face, "Oi? You sick? You're all red?" Shizuo turns away with a hand now covering his face… his thoughts shouldn't wander off that much. Erika's contagious sickness somewhat plagues him now…

Now that his immune system gets destroyed by Izaya's mysterious behavior.

"—! Izaya!" Shizuo suddenly yells as the raven twitches… already on his way to the blond, "What's wrong with you? Heheh, the vending machine is malfunctioning, I see." The blond then glares at him and then Izaya passes him by, swinging a bag from a convenience store as he goes, "Jah, good night." Shizuo then watches him leave him behind… staring intently at his back.

"…Oh, that's right. We haven't met today before this, Shizu-chan. Did you miss me?"

"Fuck you. I was just thinking…" Shizuo turns to him and Izaya skips back to him, "Oh, did Shizu-chan fall in love yesterday?"

"F-FA—" The blond shrieks at the comment and automatically grabs the nearby sign post, "IN LOVE!? IN KILLING YOU, YES!" He swings it around to hit the flea but the phantom student dodges quickly as he could— motioning to keep the fight to that place. The rabid blond gets fixated once again on killing the damn bug… the raven one skipping happily and not returning the attacks.

"Oi, flea! Why aren't you attacking me?" Shizuo drops the other end of the pole to the ground and rests as he starts a talk with the raven. Izaya then flashes his ridiculing grin at him… only to look away, "Nothing in particular. I just hate to move around for now." The blond twitches and then he notices Izaya glaring at the bright full moon, "You sound like you're on your period."

"If I am a girl, yes." Izaya hops down from the railings he is standing on and waves back at Shizuo, "Tch, you got your dose of fight. See ya—" Shizuo then rages once more and throws the pole as if a javelin towards Izaya. The raven only steps aside to dodge but the post successfully hits him somehow… by the abdomen. A sudden rattle makes Shizuo shudder and Izaya gets dragged by the pole to the ground.

He then hurriedly goes to the flea and checks up on him as he lies on his side— shirt caught by the pole and pulled to the ground. "Shit, Shizu-chan! Ahahahaha!" Izaya can only curse and laugh as he thinks of himself as pathetic. He pulls on his shirt but it seems to be difficult to get yanked off. The blond reaches him and he can see that smooth torso— the milky complexion making it look like radiating with light.

The blond then squats down near him and speaks, "Ha! Something you finally deserve…" Izaya stares at the brute… and he does nothing else but to stare. His eyes subsequently become cold and then he looks back at the pole. He continues to yank on his shirt… bringing uncomfortable silence to befall on them. However, he speaks with his very irritated tone, "Shit, Shizu-chan. If you help me get my shirt back, that would be great."

"Why should I free you, hm? Give me a good reason, you flea."

"…How about I would just disappear from here, hm, Shizu-chan? But I will be back… fiercer and colder."

"What are you talking about?" The blond scowls and then Izaya glares at him differently, "Just fucking free me, you monster."

The gaze… is painful. Pang runs down the blond's body as the words that came from the raven's mouth magically hurt him. His hands slightly tremble and then he stands up, "I'll free you… but be sure to not show your face to me again." Izaya then rolls his eyes, "Who would actually want to meet a brutal monster like you? Don't make it sound like—"

YANK! The blond pulls the pole off the cemented walkway… only to hit Izaya's head with it. The raven takes the impact without any guard… making him fall to the ground lifelessly. The blond then drops the post… and then he whispers… "…What's happening to you, Izaya?"

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

"_I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU! WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE PUTTING ALL THOSE MONEY!?" "ARE YOU CRAZY!? THERE'S NO WAY IT WOULDN'T BE SUFFICE!"_ _Loud booming voices disturb the rather peaceful night and all the kid can do is to sing a song as he plays with two button-eyed dolls. He is seated on his bed which room only has the open window as the light source. The bright moon rules over the night… but not in the kid's heart…_

_His lips part continuously as he somewhat absentmindedly speaks the words of the song. He then starts squeezing the two dolls… his small bare hands destroying the rag dolls in a powerful grasp. The cotton bleeds out of the dolls and he finally drops it to the side… lifting his knees to his face. He then starts to cry as the voices rage outside accompanied by crashing dishes and furniture._

_His voice begins to shake as the lullaby almost ends… yet the commotion behind his door progresses. He stops making a sound as he finishes the song… only to get up from his bed. He grasps at the door knob and opens it to see his father beating his mother up. Walking quietly towards the kitchen, he reaches for one of the shelves. The boy then walks back to his room… only to get yelled at by his father._

"_You little shit! Go back to your room!" The boy then opens his door and whispers under his breath, "So loud." The father then grabs the boy and his mother tries to stop them, "No, please! Stop it!" The father kicks the mother and then he strangles the kid, "You have the nerve to say that! TO ME!" The kid then brings out what he took from the kitchen earlier… stabbing his father's neck with the knife he holds._

"_SHIROU!" The woman screams in fear as the father throws the kid and he holds on his neck to stop the bleeding. The boy gets up and weakly walks back to his room. He closes the door and blocks it with the cabinet— he leans against it to cry. He huddles with the bloodied knife and cries in murderous fear…_

_Not for the guilt of killing a man._

His eyes flutter to open and the man finds himself in a dim room. He gets up and notices the bandages rolling around his head. Weakly bringing his hand to his sore head, he hisses as pain runs through his system. He then rakes his hand down his disheveled raven hair and decides to roll out of bed.

"Where am I?" His faint voice resounds around the room and then he suddenly notices the framed photos by the bed. One of them is a photo of a family… one child, one mother and one father. They are happy and it radiates through their smiles. He hates it. He wants to crush it badly. However, he just slams it down and looks around some more. There is also one more picture in where the same kid is with another kid… who is less emotional than anyone else could ever be. They look alike so they must be siblings…

"Ah, the flea's up."

Izaya turns to the man by the doorway and then he stares at him, "…Shizuo." The blond twitches and then he hums as he brings some food to the bedside drawer, "Hey, is something wrong?" He lifts up the photo but Izaya slams it down again, "Don't." Shizuo eyes on the man nearby… as Izaya sits down at the bed again, "…Sorry."

"…? Are you seriously Izaya?" The blond speaks and then Izaya covers his face with a hand and another shoos him away, "Just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you tonight. Fuck, why the hell did I meet you back there?"

The blond sits beside him… only to grab the raven's wrist and crash him to the bed. The raven gasp and then brute gets on top of him, "Hey!" But instead of somewhat malicious eyes that are expected to be seen, Shizuo stares at him with dire cold eyes, "You're not Izaya. Who are you?" Izaya can only stare at the monster on top of him… eyes glinting in red out of pure fear.

…

**End of Activity 3**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! Time for SMUT! XD


	4. Stones that Rippled the River

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara and Bokuwa. There are also other references used yet fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: YAOI**, language, violence, supernatural, **sensual themes**, healthy insanity— a lot. OOC. High-school-themed. Tsun-tsun-dere-dere!

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

More and more trouble begins to envelope the whole school and it seems that the students are being aware of it. The Press Club President Erika Karisawa then strikes a talk with Shizuo Heiwajima which leads to telling her about Celty… in exchange of those blatantly insulting Doujinshi entries.

Soon, the afternoon comes along with Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sturluson waging wars with that man named Kudo… followed by Shizuo's admittance to the Watchers Club. True intentions are revealed and the blond seems to be pleased in working with such goals and people.

However, the day wouldn't pass without the Automatic Fighting Doll bumping into the Phantom Student. But the raven seems to act strange which resulted into a fight. Losing consciousness and dreaming of a past event, Izaya Orihara wakes up in Shizuo's place… still in a disoriented state.

Lack of resistance and the need of comfort and company summarizes the fated day… when the moon stands witness to a night of hunger and thirst…

…

**AKA Monsters**

_**Bound by the sole purpose of confession lies the wildest dreams of one's heart…**_

…

"The temperature around them greatly increases as their bodies get coated with sweat. Their scents linger more around their now beastly noses… teeth raging to bite through such smooth skin." Erika recites her fantasies so loud… loud enough to fill the whole room with her fujoshi (yaoi fangirls… literally rotten woman) vibes. The Press Club is yet again empty since all other students are out to get news…

And the Editor-in-Chief is weaving fantasies in her spare time.

But it is not like she is not working hard enough for the club. To be honest, everything is ready for an exclusive interview with one of the newest and biggest names in Raira Academy, Celty Sturluson. Scoring some right path to information, Erika finds out that Shizuo now belongs to the righteous club and it will be big news! Someone else has that idea first but he cannot bear the wind circulating the Dullahan and the Automatic Fighting Doll at the same time— suggesting the president that she should do that instead for she is acquainted to the blond.

"Shizuo moves to suck the glorious skin at Izaya's neck and—"

"Erika Karisawa."

"Shizu-Shizu!" The woman shrieks and swirls her swivel chair to find the blond by the door along with Celty and Shinra behind him. She minimizes the window to display a Shizuo-provoking art that she drew herself, "I see you've come!" She jumps out of her seat and leads the three to the ones set for the interview. She then readies the camera that will be shooting the event, "We're a bit undermanned, but we can manage…"

"It seems that Shizuo-kun has a… fan." Shinra speaks as he stares and studies the art on the colorful unit. Shizuo grinds his teeth at the bespectacled man who flings back to Erika as she speaks, "Oh, Shizu-Shizu is a wonderful man… but a lot cannot see themselves laughing with him. He has these violent tendencies… but you won't get hurt unless you're offending him."

She cutely sticks out her pointer, "It's like how it goes! No token, no juice from the vending machine!"

"It's nice to know that Shizuo does have friends after all." Celty chuckles and then Erika clasps her hands together, "Izayan and Shizu-Shizu aren't friends at all. They must become lovers!" The Dullahan twitches and then the bespectacled man somewhat snickers for the insult. The Automatic Fighting Doll then growls, "Stop your shits and let's start, you rotten woman!"

"Don't be so rude, Shizu-Shizu! Aren't you fluttered someone fantasizes about you?"

"Fuck you, Karisawa. You're fantasizing about me… fucking a goddamn flea! What's so fluttering about that!?"

The girl then chuckles and she clears her throat to get serious. The interview starts and it is mostly Celty and Shinra answering questions about the Watchers Club. Shizuo is simply listening… only to gaze at the lewd art on her desktop. Instead of getting angered by the insulting picture, the blond thinks of a certain person with his eyes locked at the unit.

Because, unbeknownst to everyone inside that room, an ordeal has passed the Automatic Fighting Doll last night. Slowly losing his senses, Shizuo Heiwajima simply remembers the events last night… that somehow pinned him at a great reason…

On why he shouldn't befriend Izaya Orihara… and why he should hate that flea the most.

…

**AKA Monster**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Activity 4: Stones that Rippled the River**

…

"…G-Get off…" Izaya squirms under him as he begins to somewhat fear the situation. But the blond tightens his grip at the raven's wrists as he nears his face towards him, "Tell me, where's Izaya? And why the fuck do you look alike?" The raven glares at the man and then he tries to just glare harder. However, the blond clicks his tongue… only to compare the rippling feeling he suffered from yesterday.

The embarrassing feeling of having Izaya so near isn't there… as well as the urge to get closer. The blond strengthen his hold on the raven some more… only to have something disturb the two of them. The clock dings differently for the whole minute to signify the change of the day. Izaya suddenly twitches and jerks to roll over— the two of them fighting whoever tops.

Izaya wins and then he sits at Shizuo's abdomen with his ridiculing grin, "Ahahahaha, no way you'll pin me down _again_, sweetie pie."

"Uwaaaahh?" The blonde man loudly expresses his confusion and then Izaya bitterly grins at him. He turns to the window with drawn curtains to see the less-than-full moon, "Argh, I really hate times like this. Neh, Shizu-chan, can we be friends only for tonight?"

Friends. Shizuo scowls at the word and takes the chance to topple Izaya over and pin him under him again, "Hey, you need some explaining—!" The blond stops and blushes madly as Izaya lies down and pretending to be so vulnerable, "Explaining~? What should I explain~? Aren't you supposed… to be the one… explaining about our position~?"

He licks his lip and moans, "Shizu-chan~?"

… "FUCK YOU, IZAYA!"

Shizuo punches the flea but he is able to dodge by pushing the blond. His strength isn't enough to push away Shizuo… but the brute strength hitting the mattress is enough to destroy the bed. The furniture breaks and it collapses with Shizuo and Izaya screaming as it falls down. A loud thud and clang echo in the room… followed by Izaya and Shizuo's groaning.

"Fuck you, you flea. What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh!?" The blond yells at Izaya's face as they somewhat recover from the fall. However, Izaya can only laugh out as the whole situation starts to amuse him. He then uses a hand to push Shizuo's face a little as he laughs out some more. The blond then grabs his hand off his face and asks in a rather normal tone, "What happened to you earlier?"

"Earlier? You mean… oh, that." Izaya regains composure and then begins stroking at Shizuo's bangs, "Why? Is my Shizu-chan worried?" The blond then grinds his teeth with an angry grin, "Are you purposely cooing at me to annoy me, you motherfucker?" The raven then grins back at him, "Huh. I already learned this could annoy you further, Shizu-chan…"

"Stop it. You're damaging your own reputation, too." Shizuo pulls back and sits at the disarrayed bed… and then Izaya sighs, "You haven't answered my question yet." The blond then takes a quick glance at their awkward position. Basically, Izaya's legs are still straddling his waist and they're too spread to not even attract his attention.

"…My face is up here, Shizu-chan… unless you're trying to _disarray_ me, too…" Izaya chuckles and then Shizuo lifts his gaze back to the flea's ruby orbs, "I don't really like what you're getting at. By the way, I'm not worried. I'm just… bothered." The raven hums and then he moves his legs behind the blond, "That's basically the same, my dearest."

Shizuo takes a deep breath and then lunges at Izaya who screams at the blond's action. The brute grins and then runs his hand at the tensing raven's cheek, "Heheh, I figured you'll be scared to annoy me using that again if ever… it backfires, neh…" He gets nearer to whisper at Izaya's ear, "My love…"

"Hearing it from Shizu-chan creeps me out." The raven titters as he tries to push Shizuo away but the blond grabs his shoulder as if staying 'no will do'. Soon, the blond strokes at Izaya's crotch… "Oh, well. Maybe it's a good idea to be friends for tonight…"

"H-Hey… where do you think you're touching me, Shizu—?" Izaya then gets cut off by his own moan as the stroking gets harder… making him blush in embarrassment, "F-Fuck… stop touching me…" Shizuo grins bigger as his hand gropes its way to unzip and slip down the raven's pants. Izaya, however, only watches the blond molest him and moan at every stroke Shizuo does to his dick.

The blond grins bigger as he is able to strip down the raven waist down… staring at the half-erected length before him. Izaya blushes and tries to make his witty dialogues… only to be cut-off again but a moan. Shizuo moves back and it seems the raven knows what he has in mind… soon, raking his hand at the blond's hair, "Seriously, Shizu-chan? Raping me?"

"…You don't want it?"

"Ahahahaha. O… Of…" His voice trails away as the blond starts licking the head and wrapping his tongue around it. Izaya blushes more at the intimate actions that might traverse to love. Love? Yeah… they will probably be in love for only the next few minutes. The raven then watches Shizuo deep-throat his hard. His usual lively red orbs stare at those blond locks with boredom and exhaustion. He then takes a deep breath…

"…? Tell me you're thinking about something else…" Shizuo lifts his face to see Izaya and then the raven bitterly grins, "…I'm actually uncomfortably comfortable with you right now. Might as well let my guard down…" The blond scowls at him but then Izaya grabs him near so he could lick the blond's ears… with hunger and craving. Shizuo closes his eyes as he sniffs in the raven's scent… and soon indulging himself in the taste of Izaya's milky skin.

Those cream hands then begins roaming around Izaya's waist— every touch stinging the raven's ticklish body. Every sensation they give Izaya makes him jerk and move leading to both of them moan at the good feeling. Shizuo then breaks from the raven's embrace… removing his clothes from his sweaty body. Izaya then chuckles as Shizuo dives in for a kiss. Though it's somewhat disgusting, they could care less.

His hands grope the raven at his good spots as he removes the clothing and lets it join the other on the floor. Atop a broken bed, two monsters enjoy each other's unique and inviting tastes for the craving of their own flesh. The bed fails to rack as they engage in a much tempting position. With his legs wrapped around the other's waist and his arms around the other's neck, they begin connecting with each other… racking their bodies and creating friction.

Colliding their moist yet burning bodies… generating more heat.

Izaya's loud moaning echoes across the room and his voice calling for faster movements vanishes every other sound Shizuo can hear. Indulging themselves in each other's warmth and delectable offerings, Shizuo and Izaya burn the night away as they drown in pain and pleasure. Even with drawn windows, no one else could have witnessed their unlikely union… but the monstrous moon that rules all over the night.

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

"Ahh! Shizu-chan! FASTER!"

"Gaaah!" Shizuo screams in fear as he suddenly topples over the chair he is sitting at. Celty whimpers and then Shizuo shakes his head… before growling, "KARISAWA!" The naughty president laughs out as she dances around with her fujoshi charms, "AHAHAHAHA! You were spacing out while staring at my wallpaper! You must be imagining all the glorious—!"

"Shut up! I will never ever fantasize about Izaya!" Which he actually did.

Erika Karisawa, the badass editor-in-chief of Raira Chronicles, runs out of the club room as Shizuo goes chasing her. Celty and Shinra run off as well… for the club aims to suppress anything like that as well. Erika turns corner after corner as Shizuo starts throwing things at the woman. The Dullahan then pulls out a whip from her thigh and she uses it to pull on the blond's foot.

The blond does get halted by the forceful tripping— sending one last chair towards Erika. The furniture goes straight for her face— only to be destroyed by a kick from someone else. The shattering sound and burst of shrapnels attract attention of the bystanders that everything is now under control. However, the presence of the other guy makes things tenser…

"Kyaaaaaa!" Erika clasps her hands and her eyes become of hearts. The bystanders begin to chatter… loud enough to be made out by the two pioneers of Watchers Club. "…Hm, what is going on?" The man speaks and then Erika snuggles his arm. Celty stares at the student in the same black-red uniform as Izaya… taking the chattering as real.

Before them stands Kyohei Kadota, one of the people categorized under 'monsters'. He is known for taking on a number of people and excellent fighting style. He is also rumored to be seen talking with the Phantom Student though it is confirmed that they have different classes. And like what it appears to be, he has this wind of courage around him… having some kind of aura that belongs to a gentle and timid yet dangerous type of person.

The Dullahan and her lover stand before him in full guard… then the Automatic Fighting Doll gets up from the floor, "…Yo, Kadota." The other two gaze at the blond and then Kyohei speaks, "It seems like Erika pissed you off again, Shizuo. I don't need to actually ask what she did this time. I'm sorry for her actions." The blond clicks his tongue and dusts himself, "…Gag her mouth for me. She's starting to become a flea, too."

"Izaya will feel bad for that."

"What are you getting at? Is your girlfriend's disease getting into you?"

"Nope. Definitely not." Kyohei talks casually to the Fighting Doll but then he gives a serious gaze at the Dullahan. He taps Erika and leads her back to where the Press Club room is. They pass by the Watchers and then she whispers, "Dota-chin, I have a new discovery!"

"Whatever that is, it might make me vomit. Besides, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't put tokens on Shizuo."

The scene calms down and then Shizuo leads Celty and Shinra back to the garden pavilion… the woman smiling, "You seem to have a lot of acquaintances, Shizuo." The blond hums in uncertainty and speaks, "Let's see. I met and fought Izaya because he's a flea. I met Karisawa because of her rotten fantasies. I met and fought Kadota because I almost hurt Karisawa once."

He then smiles at them as he stops so they can catch up with him, "Even though Karisawa is the Press Club President and the Editor-in-Chief of Raira Chronicles, she used to be a head torturer under a past gang. However, the gang weakened and they were disbanded. It's not like I talk to her a lot… but those are things Izaya tells me. That flea spits out both unnecessary and necessary things most of the time—"

"_Ahhh! At this rate, we can live out Erika-san's dreams~"_

The blond then shakes his head rapidly and Shinra asks, "You're always distracted, Shizuo-kun. Is something bothering you?" The blond turns away with a whisper, "Nothing really…" He turns away and they settle at the garden pavilion with Shinra discussing plans on renovating their club 'room'. However, like earlier, Shizuo's mind continues to wander around…

Still reliving the moments of that one long night.

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

"Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Nnggghhh… " Izaya continues to moan louder and louder as the blond thrusts the sword stronger and faster inside the flea. The unlikely union and howling in the night creeps into the absence of other sounds and possibilities. Atop a broken bed, they continue to feast on each other's flesh… not thinking off the truths and fallacies that lie ahead.

"Ahhh, Shizu-chan!" The raven moans and then gets silenced by a hungry kiss from Shizuo. Despite the forceful kiss, the exhausting thrusting fails to falter. Slipping off from Shizuo's mouth, the flea's lips releases yet another loud moan of pleasure as his body falls into bliss. The painful thrusting creates a place in heaven and sooner, he might just pass out for all the stirring emotions.

Shizuo nips at the raven's neck as much as he likes— not being bothered by the jerking Izaya suffers from. He is also sending more electric feeling to the raven as he strokes at Izaya's shame while nipping. The raven's grip on his shoulder deepens— nailing the soft thing and almost making the skin bleed. But Shizuo is a monster and he is so used to feeling pain. It is nothing like an insect bite… a flea's bite indeed.

"C-Come… I'm coming…" The raven pleads as he shuts his eyes in too much pleasure, "I can't hold it anymore!"

"Please do…" Shizuo whispers at Izaya's ticklish ears with a lick as he spoils the raven with more touches on his hard. The raven moans some more… and bits his lip as he tries to hold it for a little longer. The blond licks his lips and those masterpieces otherwise known as hickeys he has planted around the raven's collarbone and neck. Izaya will surely wear hoodies tomorrow at school.

And without any warning, a warm and sticky whitish liquid splatters at their abdomens as Izaya moans again at his failure. Shizuo then chuckles as he continues licking the raven's jaw… coming right after Izaya. The flea then grasps for breath and whispers, "Dammit, you were just waiting for me…"

"Of course." Shizuo kisses him again and they share yet another hot kiss. The blond takes out the limp length and draws doodles on Izaya's chest, "…So, are you still going to tease me? 'Cause you know I'm not going to back off…"

"It's like basically asking permission to do me again some other time!" The raven laughs out and instead of a mad hiss, Shizuo licks Izaya's lips that soon leads to a make-out. Their tongues begin to fight for dominance while trying to explore each other's mouths. Izaya then pulls back and then he chuckles as he strokes at Shizuo's hair, "Ahhh, at this rate, we can live out Erika-chan's dreams~"

"Don't be silly. I don't fuck you because I love you."

"Very well then, it's not surprising. My hate for you just keeps on growing and growing." Izaya grins before him again but both of them refuse to move away from their current position. Their bodies are generating too much heat and the warmth saves them from the freezing breeze of the night. Shizuo rests his forehead against Izaya's— those golden orbs glinting in madness, "Same here."

The red orbs then scowl viciously despite the grin plastered upon the raven's face, "Shizu-chan's a very hateful creature. He's so stupid and he doesn't take account for all the terror he's bringing the people. He keeps on blaming me, the person who just wanted to see the real him…"

"…? Huh?" Shizuo finally pulls back and then Izaya holds the crook of the Automatic Fighting Doll's neck on both sides, "Can't you see what I'm doing, you monster? I'm just trying to see what you really are. So don't blame me for your shortcomings. But you can hate me all you like… if that's the only escape you can do. If you don't learn to show everyone the real you, no one would love you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo scowls, "…What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the one who created you, Shizu-chan. You created yourself. And it will be a big bother to find people who will accept you and everything you have done so far." The flea makes yet another twisted expression to ridicule the blond, "The Watchers Club is forcing you to reach your full potential as a monster and just making you display it in front of those who are not scared of you. They're not helping you suppress that monstrosity inside you. But isn't that what I was doing for all those years, hm, Shizu-chan?"

The blond can only stare at him as he strokes at his face, "If you want that and come with the other monsters, why don't you just come with me instead?"

Strong blush conquers Shizuo's face as he stares at those bewitching ruby orbs— until Izaya looks away with a snicker. The blond twitches loudly and then watches Izaya restrain his further snickers, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Don't take it as a love confession, Shizu-chan. I just read that from Erika-chan's doujinshis." Shizuo makes a very angry-embarrassed-agitated-irritated-murderous face as Izaya continues— eyes maliciously looking at him with a grin, "I just tried reciting that in front of you to see if I can annoy you with it."

"I… IIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo flails his arms at the bed to destroy it further but Izaya uses his arms to shield himself from the impact of the blow. The slick flea slips away from the under the fuming blond and grabs his clothes from the floor. Shizuo tries to grab him again but he is able to dodge and get out from the window while laughing out…

Both at Shizuo's priceless face and the fact that he can disclaim embarrassing statements using the rotten lady— Erika Karisawa's— name.

…

**End of Activity 4**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm getting really courageous to put up such scenes.


	5. We Are Heroes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara and **Haganai** _not Bokuwa_. There are also other references used yet fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: YAOI**, language, violence, supernatural, **sensual themes**, healthy insanity— a lot. OOC. High-school-themed. Tsun-tsun-dere-dere!

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

The afternoon kicks off with a scheduled interview with the lead Watcher, the Dullahan, Celty Sturluson. However, the interview stalls as Erika Karisawa speaks of her fantasies to the two new students— which bridged Shizuo Heiwajima to the world of 'last night'.

Last night, a confusing event has engulfed the two monsters as Izaya Orihara has seemed to recover his usual disposition. However, wrong teasing has put them in the wrong situation which seemed to have felt right as they go. Having his way with Izaya seemed to haunt Shizuo in a way.

Another teasing gone wrong has led to their first encounter with yet another acquaintance of the Fighting Doll, Kyohei Kadota. Staying at the pavilion with nothing to do makes Shizuo's mind wander again… back to last night's memories in which in a rather non-awkward way of separation.

Now that a girl pleads for help, the Monsters break free…

…

**AKA Monsters**

_**Bound by the sole purpose of confession lies the wildest dreams of one's heart…**_

…

Unlikely being so fond of cleaning when he's bored, Shizuo keeps on scrubs all the moss inside the pavilion that vacant afternoon. He has been bothered about thinking of Izaya all the time and now he wants to divert his attention to those poor green things. Celty and Shinra are still planning for the designs— the two agreeing that getting rid of the moss is a good start.

Amidst the tranquil garden sounds, a weak and shy voice begins to stand out. They turn to her and she seems to shrink despite her somehow meaty frame, "I… Is this the… the Watchers' Club?" Celty smiles at her and then Shinra walks a bit nearer, "Welcome to the Watchers' Club, musume-san? Please excuse the cleaning though." The girl nods a bit and then the bespectacled guy leads her to the bench outside the pavilion where the tea can be served. They make her sit down and Celty speaks, "What can we do for you, Nakamura?"

She fidgets a bit and then her gaze strays to see Shizuo get back at his duty… "…Uhm." She then looks back at Celty, "Sturluson, I'm so sorry. I am not really sure if you are allowed to do this. I'm not sure you can help me either but…" The girl named Akemi Nakamura, a girl with the same class as Shizuo and Celty, grasps at the Dullahan's hands, "Please save my brother! I beg you! I'm willing to pay… please help him…"

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Celty guarantees the aid and then Akemi gasps in glee. Shinra then hands her a cup of tea, "Let's start with… what's your brother's name and what trouble did he get into." Akemi nods as she takes the tea and takes a sip before speaking, "My brother… twin brother rather, is Satoshi Nakamura. Last week I got into an accident and he borrowed money from a certain gang. He said he'll pay in a month… but they are already collecting." She then brings down the cup and covers her face as she cries, "Now, he's been kidnapped and I don't know where he is!"

Shinra looks at Celty and then she tries to calm down the girl. Shizuo then goes nearer and then he speaks, "Nakamura, your brother is from III-F, right? Someone from that class should know, right?" Akemi calms down and then she sobs as she shakes her head, "No one I know of. I asked his friends and none of them knew of anything. Toshi-nii…"

The blond then pulls off the gloves and puts them somewhere they belong, "Shinra. Celty, I'll be out for a moment. I'll finish cleaning, don't worry." The Dullahan watches him leave and then Shinra strokes at his chin, "It surprises me that Shizuo-kun is lonely… but he has a lot of acquaintances. Don't you think, Celty?" The woman then only looks away, "Maybe they regard each other as threats so they don't mingle along."

And to the school grounds the blond go… looking for a certain person. He then gets to find her along the crowd, "Karisawa." She twitches and waves at the supposed brute, "Shizu-Shizu!" The other girls around her shudder and the brunette chooses to go meet him instead, "Hm? Is something wrong and you want to ask where Izayan would be?"

"No, I'm looking for Kadota. He's with you hours earlier, right?" Shizuo pockets his hands and then Erika hums before grinning, "It's about Satoshi Nakamura, isn't it?" The blond twitches and she giggles madly, "Look, look, Shizu-Shizu. I was the one who told Akemi-chan about the Watchers Club." Erika then drops her grin and straightens from her cheeky position, "Dota-chin doesn't know much more than I do and we don't know more than Akemi-chan. If there's something you want to know, head to the auxiliary library… the man behind the counter can help you with anything."

Shizuo breaks into a small smile and bids goodbye at her, "Okay, thank you." The blond runs off to the library and then Erika once begins her menacing rotten laughter, "Fu-fu-fu-fu, what a nice set-up! Desperate need comes with the desperate actions. An encounter in a dark room where only the two of them will 'transact'. Will the remote place turn into such a bloody love nest? I can't wait to find out what happens next, Izayan…"

…

**AKA Monsters**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Activity 5: We Are Heroes**

…

A normal day welcomes most of the students but not the poor girl named Akemi Nakamura. She fakes up her smiles with her friends… covering up the anxiety that nearly drives her mad. Her beloved twin brother is kidnapped and she can only sit tight and hope for the Watchers' Club to find him. Though she knows it's not the right disposition of a desperate woman, she knows better than to expose herself to danger which will make her brother hurt more.

The class halts its sounds as the pissed off Automatic Fighting Doll comes inside the room. And in surprise of her friends, Akemi springs out of her seat and runs to the newcomer… "H… Heiwajima-kun." Shizuo then turns to the girl with a very anxious face and he clears the destructive aura, "Nakamura." She then sits at Celty's seat and inquires about her brother's situation, "Did you find out where my brother could be?"

"Uhh… actually, there's some trouble that restrict the club from taking actions like that. So I have to ask Celty again about this." He answers shortly and then she hangs her head in disappointment and hopelessness. Shizuo takes a glance at the whole class who are eyeing at them and then he looks away with a murmur, "But as soon as we straighten things with the Club Administrator, we're bailing your brother out from Thunderbolts."

Akemi twitches and then grabs Shizuo's arm, "What? Thunder…" The blond covers her mouth with his hand and he speaks, "Shhh, confidential. You'll be in trouble if you get too loud, Nakamura." The girl then breaks into tears as her grip on his arm tightens. Shizuo jerks as the girl cries and everyone thinks he just made her cry, "Oi, oi, Nakamura. Come on, don't cry… uhh… don't worry, your brother will be alright…"

"Bad Shizuo." A familiar voice speaks and the blond finds Celty by her seat— a smile on her face. Akemi then let goes and gets up to grab the Dullahan's shoulders, "Wait, wait, Sturluson. T… Thunderbolts? I know you're some kind of strange people but you'll die if you—" Celty then smiles at her and gives a reassuring nod, "I know we still don't have the reputation to help us in this. All we have is your trust that we can save your brother."

Akemi then clears her face and she clasps her hands together, "Thank you, I will never forget this. Please save Toshi-nii." The teacher arrives and the class gets back to its usual ambience. Shizuo then starts a small talk with Celty, "Celty, we have to talk to the Club Administrator later. He said the school is condemning the Watchers Club from taking actions like this. Ugh, bastards…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." The Dullahan answers and the blond can only smirk… the lead Watcher is not an ordinary person after all.

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

Soon, the classes come to pass and the Dullahan marches in the auxiliary library with her lover and right hand. They look around at the suspiciously dark room and then she walks towards the rather empty librarian desk… only to hear footsteps closing in. They turn to the side and find the phantom student with the trolleys, "I take this as Shizu-chan told you about the limits of school clubs."

"He did mention about that." Shinra speaks as he pushes up his glasses, "But he seems to not get it after all. Can we speak to Tsukumoya-sensei to be properly enlightened?" Izaya grins with menacing eyes and then he speaks as he sits down at the librarian's chair, "Shinichi's on a vacation… I'm in charge of the auxiliary library and club activity moderation for now. You'll listen to me, won't you?"

"…Are you restraining the Watchers' Club, Orihara-kun?" Celty speaks and then Izaya bitterly grins, "That would be fun if I can manipulate every club but no… that's not like that. What the Watchers' Club is about to do is waging war with the yellow oddballs and that's going to start a school war. Starting gang wars inside Raira is deeply punishable."

"The laws of the school cannot protect the students from the gangs around. We're not breaching in a gang's fort without a reason. A student is held captive and we just wanted to get him out of there." The Dullahan speaks and then Izaya swirls the swivel chair around and speaks, "There have been a lot of students that were held captive… none of them ever escaped and even the savers were captured. Taking one out will madden the gang… and it will put the whole school in chaos…"

Celty takes a deep breath and speaks, "What a coward. The whole board is scared of the gangs. They can't protect their students because that's the only way they can protect themselves." Izaya the smirks, "Yeah, Raira's a big coward." Shinra twitches and then Celty smiles kindly. The raven continues talking as he swirls back to face them, "Sadly there's no way to change the school and it will forever fear whoever sits on top. If you truly wish to make a change, show them who's the new boss, neh."

Izaya then takes the file folder containing the club registration of the Watchers' Club, "Watchers' Club, club no. 35; President, Celty Sturluson of III-C; Vice President, Shinra Kishitani of III-E. Current members, three. Miss President, tell me…" Izaya looks at her with malicious eyes, "Is this what you are planning to do with a cage full of monsters?"

"…Even heroes seek for constant conflicts in order to spread their ideals and give people hope. Not only villains are allowed to be monsters. But in turn, we don't generate conflict. We erase them… but like us, there are people who create disasters to fulfill their satisfaction. We don't have the luxury of time to be even bored in one corner."

"If someone else is the Club Administrator, he will shut up. If I were Shinichi, I will be amused of your wits, Celty Sturluson. But I'm Izaya Orihara… and I am not compelled to adore you. But since this is Shinichi's job, then I'll let you do as you please and rule Raira. Be the gang the school fears." Izaya puts back the folder in its case and he gets up from the swivel chair, "You can go."

Celty and Shinra watch him walk back to the trolley and roll it away… but before then, the witty Dullahan smiles at him, "Orihara-kun." The raven spares her a gaze and she continues, "Thank you. One more thing, I know I couldn't compel you to adore me at any way… because I know there's only one monster that you will cherish."

The two Watchers walk out of the room and Shinra giggles for the Dullahan's actions, "Neh, Celty. Are we going to break in like before or you're planning on a more subtle move?" The woman hums and then she speaks with a cheerful tone, "I still couldn't decide. Let's just sniff around to know where the target might be. We shouldn't take a lot of attention."

Shinra nods in agreement and then they reach the pavilion in where Shizuo resumes in cleaning the whole club place. The blond turns to them and he stops to greet them, "How'd things go?" Celty smiles at him with a somewhat naughty gaze, "Well, Orihara-kun gave us the liberty to carry out the request. But I never thought you're such a smooth talker when it comes to him. Extracting a 'yes' was hard enough… but getting names and a hide-out map was surely amazing and fantastic."

"…What are you implying, Celty?" Shizuo frowns and then he hisses, "Geez, Karisawa's virus is surely contagious, dammit." The pale-brunette giggles and then she speaks, "I was just wondering how you got that from your sworn enemy… without compromising the whole place. I figured you would fight but the whole place is surely free of any damage."

Shizuo only grunts and gets back to his cleaning duty… rethinking the whole scenario back in the auxiliary that afternoon Erika tricked him. However, he has taken vital information for the request… but the encounter is truly strange. His senses traverse away as Shizuo Heiwajima relives yet another yesterday… another weird scene filled with Izaya.

_The door swings easily as I open the door of the auxiliary library… seeing such a rather strange sight. Izaya and Kadota are… well, too near. The flea backs off by three steps and then Kadota clears his throat, "Shizuo… uhm, see ya." He makes his way outside and my eyes follow him until the corner. I gaze back at Izaya who walks behind the librarian counter, "What brings you here, Shizu-chan?"_

"…_What was that about?" The raven gazes at me with his arrogant-looking face that I wanted to punch, "Why? Are you jealous?" I then walk in to close the door behind me, "Why should I be?" He then chuckles, "Right, you have no reason to get jealous. You fucked me already after all." Calm down, Shizuo. "That's not I meant. Anyway, Karisawa told me about someone who knows something about Satoshi Nakamura."_

"_The kidnapped guy from III-F?" Izaya grins again and he sits at the librarian's seat, "What do you know about that guy? And why do you want to know things about him? Is this what the Watchers' Club do? Some kind of Justice League?"_

"_Why do you care? Just give me what I wanted, you flea."_

"_That's not how you ask a favor from someone, Shizu-chan." He speaks in a rather bored tone as he swivels it around— "…Please?" He swivels the chair fast back to face me and then he stares at me with a rather shocked expression… until he changes it with a ridiculing one again, "Ahahahaha! This… is not fun, Shizu-chan." He sighs after the stupid laughing…_

"_So what? You're telling me what you know? He— no. Please tell me—"_

"_Shut up. Fine." He growls and gets up to grab a folder from afar… then handing me a piece of bond paper enclosed in an envelope, "I should warn you, Shizu-chan. What you're about to do is against the school club rules and the Club Administrator wouldn't allow that. Unless you can't get clearance, you shouldn't go doing that…"_

"_Seriously, what's happening to you?"_

"_Shizu-chan, you're going to get kicked out if you don't get wary enough." Izaya leans towards me from the other side of the counter… soon, reaching out to touch my cheek, "I don't want my dearest Shizu—" I grab the telephone and is about to smash it on his head, "Fuck you!"_

"_Ahahahaha!" Izaya laughs out again and he backs, "That was priceless, Shizu-chan. But you know the parts that are true. Actually, I only care about the school rules rather than the danger of breaching Thunderbolts. They're strong… but they're stupid like you, too. Dullahan can easily deal with them." He then walks back to the trolley filled with books, "You have what you need. Just see you around another time…"_

"_You always act different when you're in the auxiliary library." Izaya then grins bitterly at me, "…Maybe because it's my own special place…"_

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

A bonfire marks the center of a gathering wherein a group of four males are going to be executed and hidden forever. One among them is the man sought by the Watchers Club, Satoshi Nakamura. Unlike the other three, he has determination burning in his eyes. Somehow, he knows that his sister will do something for him and he won't be wearing the face of those who do not trust their loved ones.

Somewhat familiar faces walk into the light and the one who bears an ugly ridiculing face grabs Satoshi's collar, "Why aren't you pissing in your pants now, huh!? Aren't you afraid that you're all fucked and no one else is going to help you?" The man keeps on staring at the man and then he speaks, "I did bow down for the money and I promised to pay it. But you're collecting too early; therefore, I don't have the money, Kudo."

The man called Kudo laughs out along with the other gang people… before grabbing the teen's hair, "You have the balls to say that, huh!?" The man then twitches and laughs out, "Right! I hate people who do not fear me…" Kudo then slams the guy to the ground and reaches his hand for a knife, "How about we try to take that 'balls' in you, huh?"

Satoshi's eyes widen and yet he stays courageous… though his heart's very foundation has been shaken by fear. The group begins to laugh out as Kudo threatens the indebted with the sharp knife, "I'm going to make you bleed to death… heheh, and yeah… I'll go to your cute sister. Let's pretend I just wanted to help… heheh, I can't wait to touch those soft breasts—"

"To hell with you!" Satoshi screams as he tries to attack Kudo but some men grab him and slams him back to the ground, "So you just wanted my sister! I won't allow it! I won't allow it!" Kudo laughs out and then he aims the knife at the guy, "Who do you think ran over her, huh!? I can still remember that moment her soft tits collided with my wind shield! Ahahahaha!"

"You're not human… you're a monster!" Satoshi yells again and then Kudo attempts to thrust that knife at the man's neck— only to be held back by a peculiar whistle. It sounds like a fierce wind yet there is more to it. The people look around and then atop the boxes in the dark warehouse, a dark figure stands still, "Indeed, most monsters are bad-willed and wished only for despair of others…"

The males turn to her direction and some flash their lights towards her… "But there are some who begged to differ." She then readies her night stick and turns it into her signature scythe, "I am a Dullahan who delivers the souls of true warriors to Valhalla. Are you worthy to come with me?" Kudo then yells, "Get her!" The men run off towards her only to be stopped as the gigantic double door swings open… soon exposing their bikes raining upon them.

The gangsters run away to take shade… Kudo watching his bike crash in front of him. The rain comes to a halt and the heads of the people peep out to see… the very infamous blond before them. The Automatic Fighting Doll smirks arrogantly, "Hiya, now who's come for a beating?" The men stay still and they turn to Kudo who is held back by that blade on his neck… "S-Sturluson… you… you're here…"

Celty smiles at him like how she did before and she tightens the hold on him by the blade, "Didn't I say I shall slice you to death the next time we meet?" Kudo then titters and then his eyes stray at Shinra who came freeing the three hostages. A concealed smirk comes to the leader's lips as one suddenly strikes at Shinra— but the man quickly slips a scalpel from his sleeve and pins the man's hand at the floor with it swiftly, "Old tricks won't get me."

Satoshi then speaks, "Aren't you… the Watchers' Club?" Shinra can only smile at him and then Shizuo eyes at the concealed people, "Keep your heads tuck in! I'm aching to throw everything at your faces!" The men scream and hide behind whatever they are hiding in. Celty walks to get in front of the man with the blade still on his neck, "We only came here for the three captives. But once you lay a finger on any of them again, I shall send you to Hell."

"Hahah, your threats won't affect me, woman. You never—" Kudo tries to mock the Dullahan but then she swiftly swings her scythe… only to dice all clothing from the man, "Wouldn't that suffice, Kudo?" The man covers his shame and he runs off, "The big boss will make you pay for this!" The men also come running with their leader. Celty sighs and recalls her scythe, "Are you alright, three of you?" The males nod and then Satoshi speaks, "…They… they will be after you and—"

"No need. We've arranged things with the Thunderbolts' big boss. They won't even listen to Kudo now." Shinra pushes up his glasses, "Money seems to talk louder than loyalty in a gang like this." Satoshi twitches and then Shizuo reaches out a hand to the sought twin brother, "Better get up from there. Akemi must be waiting."

**The next day…**

Shizuo and Celty get in the classroom and then Akemi suddenly jumps at the blond, "Heiwajima-kun!" They then crash to the ground and the whole class stops to watch them. The girl then hugs the blond tighter and tighter, her breasts almost suffocating Shizuo, "Thank you! Thank you very much! Toshi-nii is already safe! Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Stop, Na… Nakamura… your breasts are… I can't breathe!"

"Thank you for trusting us, too, Nakamura." Celty smiles at her and then she loosens the hold to make the male breathe, "Sturluson! I'm very happy! Thank you very much!" The pale-brunette giggles and then Shizuo speaks, "Nakamura, could you get off now?" Akemi looks at the blushing blond and then she chuckles, "I'm sorry. I was so happy, Heiwajima-kun. You're not as scary like they say. Here…"

The girl kisses his cheek which makes him blush more and then he turns away, "Please get off."

And from the neighboring building, the event is seen from the corridors. Shinra is standing with a blonde woman who is watching them. Shinra then chuckles as they see Shizuo's red face, "The Watchers' Club could appear very dangerous but it's fun. You don't have to hold back. We also have things to do everyday… though we're mostly all about renovating the pavilion for now. Would you like to join?"

The woman does not respond at all… but she keeps on staring at Shizuo's handsome face. She then straightens from her spot and she turns to the bespectacled man, "You said it's a club for only those who are exceptional like us. Please affirm." Shinra nods and then she speaks again, "You also offered daily group activities and sweets. Please affirm."

"Yep." The man nods yet again and then she turns back to see the blond's face from afar, "You also said Izaya Orihara hasn't joined yet. Please affirm." The male agrees again and then she speaks, "Alright. I will join the Watchers Club." Shinra then smiles, "We'll formally welcome you later." She nods and then she looks away which catches Shinra's attention as well.

Because far away, by the rooftop of another building… a lonely phantom student stands still— watching the Watchers as well as he simply tightens his hands' grip on the railings, "No one… no one's taking Shizu-chan away from me…"

…

**End of Activity 5**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! More Shizaya fun next chapter! No, Akemi isn't a regular character and neither a light novel one.


	6. The Perks of Being Shizuo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara and Haganai. There are also other references used yet fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: YAOI**, language, violence, supernatural, **sensual themes**, healthy insanity— a lot. OOC. High-school-themed. Tsun-tsun-dere-dere!

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

Along with a not-so-normal afternoon comes a request from one of their classmates and also the first request the Watchers' Club has received. It was from Akemi Nakamura who got her twin brother, Satoshi, kidnapped. Shizuo Heiwajima then finds a way to help… falling into Erika's vicious trap.

However, undertaking such request needs the affirmation of the Club Administrator Shinichi Tsukumoya who's on vacation so Izaya Orihara has to take over. Earning a 'yes' from the phantom student, the club engages with the activity with Shizuo remembering a very weird encounter with him.

Standing up against Kudo and the Thunderbolts and keeping it almost calm, Satoshi Nakamura witnesses the Watchers' Club in action and becomes rescued with their plain exhibitions. Akemi then shows gratitude to the two members— Shizuo receiving an unearned for cheek kiss.

Recruitment takes place as a new member gets into the club… as well as another disaster as red and gold eyes turn green.

…

**AKA Monsters**

_**Bound by the sole purpose of confession lies the wildest dreams of one's heart…**_

…

The distinct yet unified sound of the crickets along the bushes makes up the afternoon music there at the partly mossy pavilion— the official club room of the Watchers Club. And within its roof, Shizuo and their new member by the name of Vorona Douglanikov are cleaning up all the formidable and stubborn mosses adorning their place. Shinra and Celty are staying by a bench— planning for the design and layout of things as well as the glass walls and roof the bespectacled man wants to put up in case of rain during the summer.

Just moments, Shinra, the club vice president, has introduced the blonde woman as the new member and by then, she abruptly challenged Shizuo Heiwajima into a fight. Though he doesn't have the will to fight another woman, she has purposely thrown knives at him… those resembling what the Phantom Student had. The fight sparks along the garden in where the girl brawled with the Automatic Fighting Doll…

This time, Shizuo winning over. Until the unexpected happened…

_Breathing heavily after the sudden fight, I then walk towards this strong gal who I left lying on the grass. Celty and Shinra are just watching from afar and I can feel our kaichou is just gazing at me with a satisfactory smile. Reaching out a hand, I speak as she gazes back at me, "Here, I'll help you up. It's useless to fight anymore…"_

"_I thank you, Shizuo Heiwajima. Is there a need to win so I could get in? Please negate…"_

"_Huh? This is actually unnecessary. Feel free to join without fighting anyone."_

_She then blushes as she takes my hand. I pull her up and she somewhat gets herself pressed on me… then she lifts her face with a strong blush, "Shi… Shizuo Heiwajima is so nice." I kind'a blush in return, of course. And then… she… she suddenly kissed me._

_In the lips._

_It is a quick response and I suddenly pull myself from her, "W-What was that for?" Vorona then pulls back as well and straightens, "I also want to be with you. Please be happy to be with me, too." I unlikely frown and automatically assume that something is wrong with this chick. She stares directly at me and then I somewhat brush her off, "I'm not someone you would like."_

"_But I like you."_

"_Fine. But don't think I'm a… I'm a sweet guy."_

Shizuo sighs silently as he remembers the surprising event earlier. He shakes his head and then he gazes back at the seriously cleaning girl. Vorona is quite meek for a maiden in love… and pretty beautiful for someone who has some screw loose. His eyes then ventures to her side while they are still brushing the moss off. Those jellies…

The blond averts his eyes from the lady lumps and then he catches Vorona looking at him— obviously catching him red-handed. He blushes before looking away, "Sorry." She then looks back at the mosses and whispers some words to anger the blond…

"Do you look at Orihara that much, too?"

…

**AKA Monsters**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Activity 6: The Perks of Being Shizuo**

…

"YURUSENAI!" A loud voice for a lady in denial booms at the tranquil auxiliary library. Erika Karisawa, the legendary rotten lady, has been screaming her sentiments regarding the new member of the Watchers Club. She has heard of her name and her object of affection, "This is unforgivable! No one can take Shizu-Shizu away from you!" The phantom student chuckles at Shinichi's seat as he browses along the club member registration of this certain lady.

"She's miraculously attracted to Shizu-chan, you say…" Izaya chuckles as he stares at the picture handed by the rotten lady with his malicious red eyes. Erika then lunges at the table and waits for Izaya to move the photos away and stare at her rotten grin, "No, she's not miraculously in love. Shizu-Shizu is a likeable person after all. But the problem is…" Her grin grows bigger, "She's taking Shizu-Shizu away. What are you going to do?"

"Don't make it sound like I care a bit about that…" Izaya makes a bitter grin as he continues watching the girl at such distance for any change in her expression, "Besides, I don't hold him near like what you have always thought." The woman then pulls back and sits on the countertop— only to swing herself to get on Izaya's side of the table. The raven watches her with a bitter grin and then he sighs, "What are you doing?"

"Izayan, we can keep a secret. I can play along like I was just assuming everything like before." Her grin traverses into something more vicious, "I know you're attracted to Shizuo Heiwajima and it would actually be a pain to admit it. Not that you care about your ego… it's just that making him hate you earns you more of his attention than letting him know that you like him. This woman, Vorona Douglanikov, will also have a hard time getting attention… but she's surely taking away his attention from you. The whole Watchers Club does…"

The raven can only stare at her with his never-changing evil gaze and then the torturer speaks in attempt to victimize him, "I can see it in your eyes, Izayan. I can crack everyone…" Izaya throws away the folder and the photos and suddenly pins the girl under him, "You know, I hate people who pretend being able to understand me." Erika then chuckles— her fujoshi aura long morphed into a she-devils', "I don't understand you. I just see through you…"

"Oh, really? Then what do you think I'm about to do next?" Izaya grins bigger as he sees the girl he used to work with at one gang— rather than the usual rotten woman. Erika smirks as well… only to reach out to the male's lips. Not knowing what the torturer is doing, he plays along… making out with a woman that belongs to one of his few acquaintances…

"Oi, flea. I brought the club… room… lay…" Marching straightly to the librarian's counter after opening the door swiftly, Shizuo pauses for a moment as he stares at yet another unlikely scene before him. Erika and Izaya… lips locked and eyes staring off at him. Tick-tock. "The fuck you're doing!" Shizuo then throws the folder straight to Izaya's face and the raven falls off for it. Erika then gets up and watches the blond furiously pant and left without another word… before she giggles with her fangirly quiver, "KYAAAAA! Did you see that!? He was so angry at you!"

"…You… How'd you know he's coming!?" Izaya laughs out as he gets up from the floor— consoling his poor face and the cut the folder did. The rotten lady grins at him and speaks, "I know Celty-san and Shinra-san are finalizing the club room lay-out and she's purposely making Shizu-Shizu deliver every document needed to be submitted to the Club Admin!"

Watching her do the rotten quivering, Izaya can only wear his twitching bitter smirk. That woman is so scheming that she is able to manipulate events… not people but events! However, she is not his enemy to begin with. He can use Erika however and whenever he likes as long as he fills her up with some fujoshi-juice-provoking things. And only seconds earlier, he plays along the kiss… to infuriate the blond…

For jealousy or whatever else. Izaya doesn't care… or maybe he does…

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

TUNK! The trash bin unduly receives Shizuo's anger and flies off to a distance. Then the next target is his brother— no, not now. Shizuo then kicks the vending machine and the drinks flow out momentarily. His flustered face still won't go away… until he stares off at his faint reflection at the vending machine's fiberglass. _Why am I so angry? For once, I didn't actually want to see Izaya when I'm angry. I'm furious and I want to crush him… but I don't want to actually beat him up for that. It's like I'm upset…_

_So fucking upset._

Shizuo rakes his hair to pull back some of his bangs only for the strands to go back in his face. Another foreign feeling hits him and he has Izaya to thank for that **again**. The fucking flea has been doing some weird stuff and it has been bothering Shizuo more than he should be. Days ago, Izaya was acting strange, then he was so close to Kyohei… and now, he is making out with Erika. The vending machine doesn't have an answer… but Shizuo's glare makes it tell him anything. Anything that will settle his anger will do…

"Yo, Shizuo. You don't look good." The blond turns to the brunet with his pissed face on, "Kadota. I saw Karisawa earlier… uhh…" His anger dissipates as he finds a word to not say 'make out'. To be honest, he himself is not sure why he would even try to cover them up. Kyohei gets nearer and picks up one of the less damaged cans, "You were at the auxiliary library?"

"Yeah… I'm supposed to pass club room lay-outs when…" _Shit, I keep on getting cut off._ Because no matter what Shizuo do, he cannot take the fact that he saw Izaya and Erika kissing off his small brain. Kyohei wonders a bit about the actions and cut-off speech… only to put tokens, "Look like you're starting to get dazed by Izaya."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" His vein suddenly pops and then he grabs the broken vending machine— but it is true, isn't it? He gets cut off all the time because of what he saw… and it is not Erika in any way his mind tries to comprehend. It is the mere fact that he saw Izaya kissing someone **else** makes his fuse explode. Those delicious lips… that intoxicating taste of Izaya. Maybe sex is indeed a way to make someone fall in love—

"What the fuck am I thinking!?" Shizuo then grabs the wall instead and slam his head once, twice and many times. Kyohei watch him until the forehead bleeds and then he can only smile a bit… in discomfort. It feels like Erika is right all along. That face Shizuo made earlier is somewhat a proof. He is strongly blushing as his mind comprehends whatever the rotten lady's boyfriend has said… maybe as well as what Vorona mumbled.

"Ah, Shizuo, I think you should stop. Your head's bleeding already." Kyohei speaks as he pops open the soda which has already settled down, "What did you see anyway? It seems like you're getting all worked up because of it." Shizuo stops and turns to the guy… his face telling him that he cannot speak.

Now, he won't be able to tell Kyohei that he saw Erika and Izaya were kissing at the auxiliary library. For he will not think of Erika's infidelity… more than Shizuo's jealousy.

"Ah, well… Erika was…" Shizuo fishes for words he will never get from his mind. His mind is in ruins again and he's so flustered about the thought of 'maybe, he's getting attracted to Izaya now'. But someone who came might have saved him… but Shizuo isn't so sure about it. Her existence makes it more difficult to deal with…

"Shizuo." Vorona calls from the end of the hallway and gets to him only to press her hanky against the bleeding forehead, "What happened?" She looks daggers towards the brunet and Kyohei can only shrug his shoulders in cluelessness. Shizuo then takes the hanky holds it himself, "Nothing really. Let's just go back to Shinra and—"

"Did Orihara do something to you?"

Strike two, Vorona. But yes! The flea has done something unimaginable to the blond. It is called cheating, betrayal or whatever couples-only words he can think of. And like earlier emphasized, Shizuo brushes her off again with a loud 'tch' and walks off ahead. The blonde lady then frowns at the apple of her eyes… then back to Kyohei who enjoys the free drinks from the broken vending machine…

…

**AKA Monsters**

…

"And then by tomorrow, we'll be painting the pavilion white first before proceeding with the true paints…" Shinra speaks as he sees Shizuo and Vorona finish scrubbing the mosses off. Celty is just at the bench— drinking tea and looking at the other designs for the pavilion. The two clean up their hands at the operational sink nearby and Vorona starts to talk, "I'm sorry, Shizuo. Have I been bothering you? Please negate."

"…No." The Fighting Doll answers now that he's in a less flustered state, "…Just stop blaming Izaya for everything that you see odd about me." Do his words come out right? It seems to have a normal meaning and an underlying one. Vorona can only nod and then she speaks, "I apologize. Does… does Shizuo wants to hang out with me before dark? Please affirm."

"Hang out? Where are we going?" Shizuo turns to her and she hums, "No plans yet. Would Shizuo like to go somewhere?" The blond strokes at his chin after wiping his hands dry, "Where should we go? Let's just eat at— yeah, there's a newly-opened bakeshop around here and I heard their parfait is amazing. The cakes are also delicious and—" He stops talking and then he looks away, "I just thought girls like sweets."

"I observed Shizuo has a sweet tooth. Let's indulge ourselves with all the sweets."

"…Heheh, thanks." Shizuo grins as he finds a good commonality between her and him… their craving for sweets. They are both childish in a way after all. After bidding goodbye to Shinra and Celty, Shinra and Vorona walk out of the school and to the newly-established sweet shop. And along the way, stories have been shared and heard… as well as more facts about sweets and other food those sweet-tooth owners would love to delve in.

Hours have passed and the small hang-out has subsequently ended up being a date— Shizuo's first date ever. After traveling to the sweet shop, they grab some tickets from the arcade games and dinner at a family restaurant Shizuo can afford. They also get driven into watching an action movie that was released just days ago— of course, something from Yuuhei Hanejima.

Walking Vorona back to her apartment, the two still talk about other movies of the same star that they have seen before— the girl mistaking Shizuo as a Yuuhei Hanejima fan. And due to the presence of a bridge, Shizuo hasn't failed to recognize the same bright moon that witnessed them that night. He stops momentarily and then she pulls on his sleeve, "Is something wrong, Shizuo?"

"Huh? No, nothing." The blond gives her a half-smile and then someone who could ruin the night appears, "Ah, a good moon, isn't it?" The two blondes fling to the lamp post where Izaya is leaning against. His vicious red eyes are on… as well as that malicious and ridiculing smile, "Hi, Shizu-chan. And Vorona-san." He then reaches out his hand as if picture-framing the two with the moon, "This picture looks nice…"

"Are you giving us a blessing?" Vorona speaks as she holds on Shizuo tighter. The blond flings to her with disgusted look while Izaya twitches loudly… before laughing out loud, "Ahahahaha! Why should I even give a blessing?" She then speaks harder, "Then you're obstructing our marriage!" Shizuo then blurts out, "What marriage!?" Izaya then laughs out louder and he even holds his stomach, "Ahahahaha! Looks like the groom doesn't even know!"

"Groom!?"

"Don't you dare—!?" Vorona then gasps as the bridge's railing flies towards the flea. Izaya then dodges away and throws knives towards Shizuo. The blond jumps away from the projectile track and he runs towards Izaya— uprooting the lamp post, "IZAAAYYAAAAAAAA!" The raven then gazes at the blonde woman with his scheming eyes… 'He's mine, bitch.'

The chase then keeps on until they reach another alley and the raven laughs out as Shizuo starts dragging the post in fatigue. The blond pants heavily and then he drops the post before yelling out, "You louse. What did I ever do to you!? Why do you keep on ruining my life!?" Izaya then jogs backwards and makes his ridiculing shrug, "What? Do I have to even have a reason? Though I have one, you wouldn't even understand."

"What do you mean?" Shizuo then sits at the ground and starts grumbling, "I should've enrolled somewhere else instead…" Izaya then twitches and walks back to him, "Keh, but there's no other high school in the district." The man sighs and he gets up from the ground, "At Kasuka's school. Anywhere. Where I wouldn't see you…"

"Hm? But didn't you say that you didn't come with your brother since you were such a mess."

"I did… but… damn, Izaya. I'm so tired of your shit. Leave me alone…" The blond turns on his heels and walks away. Izaya then laughs out and tries to infuriate him more by throwing some knives at him. Shizuo only stops as the knives nearly dig in and brushes them off with some shifts. He then continues on and the raven keeps on making remarks… only to be ignored by the blond.

"…Do you really love that girl? I mean, already?" Izaya grinds his teeth and then Shizuo turns to him, "That's not the point, flea! I just wanted to live peacefully! I don't want to see you anymore!" Lightning. Grumble. The unexpected spring rain then showers the streets and then Izaya looks up to see the dark clouds that isn't there before… "…Why is it raining?"

GRUMBLE! His eyes dilate for a moment and then he hears footsteps on the small water ponds. Shizuo is walking away from him that raining night and then Izaya tries to take his attention again, "Shi… Shizu-chan! Don't you want to test your skills against me tonight!? We haven't fought under the rain!" He has to scream since the roaring of the rain has gotten louder. He can barely see the blond anymore… and he is still failed in taking his attention.

"H-Hey… look back… Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispers under the rain as Shizuo finally ignores him. To be honest, Shizuo is happy now that he has friends and someone to somehow pursue. He doesn't want the stupid flea to be ruining everything like how he does today… or even from the other times. It must have been a good thought to just befriend the raven to begin with. But the raven is too complicated to be understood… and it's not like he wants people to even understand him— based from the blond's perception.

The rain dissipates every sound there is and Shizuo bitterly grins as Izaya's voice vanishes with the others. He is looking forward to seeing Vorona waiting for him somewhere and he would be glad to walk her back home despite the weather. It's been years since he actually walked Kasuka back to his expensive apartment. But soon, his vision wanders at the view of how Izaya would even withstand what he did.

That flea needed attention and he is well aware of that. Ignoring is the most unpleasant he would even do… and for once, he is triumphant in doing so. A half-smile breaks out of his lips as he realizes the victory… until a strange noise rings around. It is a child's cry across the whitening alley. The rain is impairing his sight and all he can do is to follow that cry. A boy trapped in a rain? A boy left by his parents? All possibilities crossed his mind…

Soon, he is able to find a child crying under the shed. His dark hair is sticking to his head and his clothes are shrinking to his skin. His agonizing cry is torturing Shizuo and so he walks to him, "Hello, little guy. Did you get lost?" The boy keeps on crying and crying… until he goes to hug Shizuo's leg. And to make things weird, the boy's warmth doesn't traverse to Shizuo's limb… normally, the boy would have been warm. Shizuo reaches out and taps his head, "Stop crying now. Did you get lost?"

"No…" Separating from the leg, his broken voice squeaks out from the boy and then the blond crouches down to him, "Where are your parents?" The boy then rubs his eyes with his hands… a strange light reflecting on what he has been holding. Shizuo then takes the kitchen knife the boy has been holding and he asks, "Why do you have a knife with you?"

"…It's the only thing that wouldn't leave me alone…" He sniffs in and stops rubbing his eyes, "Shirou left… Kyouko left… everybody did…"

The blond then attempts to tuck the boy in but halts when he gets a clearer view of his clothes. They are all soaked in blood and the splatters don't look like he was only watching from afar. The boy in front of him is a killer… a young man who has fresh blood shed on his hands…

Shizuo stands there and continues staring at the boy. Somehow, it has pricked him where it would be the most painful. He doesn't know how or why but somehow… he wants to keep the boy close. Without anything, he tosses the blade away and hugs the small boy…

"So Shizu-chan to let his emotions speak out loud…" The blond twitches and he turns to Izaya who is soaked under the rain, too. Shizuo grinds his teeth only to feel the kid break off from his hold and runs away from them. Shizuo tries to chase the kid but then Izaya grabs his arm— pretty much pulling him into the rain, "Hey, you don't even know why he killed his parents…"

"How'd you know he did?" Shizuo frowns at him and then Izaya grins, "…Hm, I was listening all along. You didn't even know I was following you." The blond then turns away and then Izaya comes to hug the man, "Shizu-chan." The man flings down at the raven's head, "What are you doing, louse?"

A ray of light draws on the sky again and a loud grumble of the thunder makes Izaya hold him tighter. The blond twitches and then he sighs before holding the raven as well, "Who would have thought a flea is afraid of thunder?" The raven chuckles and Shizuo hears him sniff, "No… It's nothing like that." He lifts his face and the blond can figure out that he is crying, "I just feel extremely depressed when it rains like this… care to make me feel good?"

Shizuo knows he should not… but it is his fastest response to Izaya. Under the strong rain, Shizuo's only answer to Izaya is a kiss.

…

**End of Activity 6**

…

Thanks for reading! ^_^ Ahahahaha… I feel good after this chapter.


End file.
